Lost Stars
by Traveling the Endless Expanse
Summary: The Vex. They just went up to number two on his hate list. The Nighthawk of the Tower is stranded on a foreign, hostile planet, with psychotic bandits and a corporation ruling Pandora. Dragged into the battle to free the planet from Handsome Jack, nothing will stop him from getting home.
1. Chapter 1

**Edited chap. Nothing else to say**

* * *

 _C6: Really? That's your idea? That sounds like a Titan idea. No offense Zav._

 _Z: *grunt*_

 _I: Really Cain I know you are smarter than that. This is just...I don't even know._

 _C1: You know. You told me to inform you with the ideas I came up with for the Crota Raid. You never said you had to like it._

 _Z: Yes...well...we assumed they'd be more thought out. Driving an armored construction vehicle through the lamps? Its madness._

 _C1: Know what? It's my age isn't it? Just cuz I'm 976 years old doesn't mean I need some complex plan. I've learned simple shit works. So I'ma do it anyways. Ciao *C1 proceeded to fall out an open window into his ship with a two finger salute*_

 _I:...he already has his team on the Moon doesn't he?_

 _Z:...yes it seems so._

 _C6: Bingo...may as well send along the APC._

 _*C1 and fireteam WARHOUND proceeded to successfully slay Crota in his Ascendant Realm, fully killing the Hive God*_

 _Z:...*sighs upon finishing the report*we are never going to hear the end of this are we?_

 _C6: That's my brother for ya big blue. Expect gloating, "I told you so's" and lots of dancing._

 _I:...I can feel the headache already._

* * *

Humanity discovered something on Mars that would uplift them.

The Traveler. A white being with the powers of a god.

With it, it brought new materials to create and accelerate Humanity's technology and propel them forward into uncharted waters of a Golden Age.

Light. The source of power from the Traveler.

It advanced Humanity to a level to where they began to travel among the stars and expanded territory to other worlds. Lifespans tripled, technology advanced, peace was abundant, life was good.

But, as it has been said. There is no such thing as a free lunch.

The Darkness. The mortal enemy of the Traveler.

It hunted the Traveler across the galaxy. It arrived into the solar system and brought about a brutal end to the Golden Age. Humanity was crushed and scattered. All colonies across the system were presumed lost. Then, with its dying breath, the Traveler created the Ghosts. Small motes of Light that would seek out those worthy to wield the Light of the Traveler and combat the Darkness and its armies. Thus rose the protectors of humanity.

Guardians. The warriors who wielded the Light as a force of nature against the enemies of the Traveler.

First came the Iron Lords. From Felwinter Peak they protected the survivors of the Collapse.

The Risen were the ones who the Traveler resurrected through the Ghosts. They and other survivors sought refuge beneath the dead god's body and founded the Last City.

Time passed as the City expanded and the Vanguard were formed by Guardians. They were many, but at the same time not enough. Their enemies were numerous.

The Hive, those who appeared on the Earth's moon and sought to consume the Light.

The Vex, war machines who manipulated time as if it was a plaything.

The Fallen, once blessed by the Traveler then stripped of its Light.

The Cabal, the militaristic war people led by an Emperor.

These armies of the Dark warred against the newly blossoming City and its inhabitants. They sought to snuff out the Light permanently.

The Hive god Crota slaughtered hundreds, neigh thousands of Guardians during the Battle of Mare Imbrium forcing a retreat of the Vanguard.

The Tower was constructed to house the Guardians. The Guardians were cast as a trinity.

The Titans, the unstoppable force on a battlefield and the immovable object in defending the Last City.

The Warlocks, the scholars who researched the Light and the forces of nature when threatened.

And finally, the Hunters. The scouts who went into uncharted territory and save refugees and track the enemies of the Light to elimination.

The Guardians were made up of three races. Humans who were struck low by the Darkness. Awoken, who ventured to the Reef and evolved out in the space. And Exos, the war machines built for the defense of Humankind.

One Guardian, a Exo Hunter by the name of Cain-1 protected the Last City with a fiery passion.

He was there at the Battle of Twilight Gap.

He was there when his fireteam slew Crota.

He was there when that team shattered the Glass Vault and killed the Vex God Atheon.

He was there when Skolas was slain.

He was there when they committed regicide against the Taken King Oryx.

He was there when SIVA threatened the world once again.

And now, the Guardian that had served nigh on a millennia was about to go down a path no one could have expected.

But he is the Nighthawk and in his case, unexpected was his speciality and everyday routine.

They say a butterfly flapping its wings can cause a hurricane on the other side of the world. If so, then the actions of a single being are enough to derail countless numbers of grand, far-reaching schemes. The Nighthawk was about to put that theory to the test.

[ERROR]Unknown Location, [ERROR] Unknown time, [ERROR]Unknown Day

He hated the Cabal. He hated the Fallen. He hated the Vex. He hated the Hive, Crota, and Oryx. In that order. But the Vex had been upgraded to the number two slot out of six.

"'It will be a simple mission,' they said. 'You don't need to worry about The Vault.' They said. 'NOTHING WILL GO WRONG,' THEY SAID!'" Yelled a cloaked figure as he kicked the remnants of a chitinous ship wreck. "YOU KNEW WHAT YOU WERE INVITING CAYDE! YOU KNOW MURPHY'S LAW HATES ME! NOW I'M ON A TRAVELER-FORSAKEN PLANET THAT'S WHO KNOWS WHERE WITH NO WAY BACK TO THE TOWER! FUCK!" The figure finished his rant with a huff and sat down on a piece of debris from his ship, surrounded by bodies of half naked men with buzzsaw axes and faces covered by masks, he thought back to what brought him to this place.

A long table was between the four of them. Cain stood at one end of the table. He had his helm removed to show a black metal head with an orange paint splotch above his left eye. There were two light blue, flat fins where his ears would be if he were human. His face was somewhat angular. The one on the opposite end was a blue skinned Awoken Titan named Zavala. To Cain's right was a dark skinned Human Warlock by the name of Ikora Rey. The one on his left was a blue, horned Exo Hunter by the name of Cayde-6. They were the official leaders of the Vanguard. "So you're saying The Vault has been...what, acting up ever since Atheon fell?" Cain asked Ikora.

She nodded. "Yes."

Cayde spoke up. "It may be nothing but a side effect from Ol' Glasshead's death. But we would like you to check it out just to be on the safe side. Simple right?"

Cain nodded but had a gut feeling about the mission. He must have shown his cautiousness to the Vanguard unknowingly because Cayde laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry brother. You killed their God. The Vex can't do anything to you Atheon didn't already. Nothin's gonna go wrong." Cayde said with his typical chipper demeanor. Cain stared at him with his dark blue eyes. Cayde's electronic eyes flashed in a blink. "What?"

A Ghost with a white sheet over it that had a hole for its 'eye' flew over. "You know how he feels about those type of phrases." The masculine voice chastised before following his Guardian.

Cain was already walking to the hangar. His ship rose from storage after Amanda Holliday, the Tower's shipwright, saw him approach. He repurposed the ship after he stole it during the event known as "King's Fall" in which Oryx was killed. After the battle he had searched the inside of the dreadnought and found the unique ship. He thought it was a leader ship of sorts due to it being a pitch black as apposed to the bone white of the others near it.

Made of the chitinous bone-like plating and the same sinew of the Hive the ship was as all other Hive creations, brutal looking and spoke death to all who dared oppose it. It needed repurposing on the inside and, Traveler above that took a lot of Glimmer, but, it worked.

"Be careful out there Cain." Holliday commented as he went down the walkway to his ship. He donned a part of his gift from Lord Saladin, the knightly looking helm of the companions of the Iron Banner.

"Will do Holliday. Don't let the rookies be down in the lounge unattended. You know how that went." Came the gruff reply. Hunter rookies, the wildest ever. Last time they had been unattended...it ended with several new armor colors of the splashed paint variety, many destroyed Sparrows, a cat that was dressed in the likeness of the odd, golden colored Hunter Corn, and said cat somehow becoming a registered Guardian and even getting a Ghost companion. But that is a story for another time.

Cain powered up the Hive runes that controlled the ship and turned on the ancient cassette player he himself had installed and played his own made 'traveling mix' as he broke atmosphere.

"I walked forty-seven miles of barbed wire, I got a cobra snake for a necktie.." Cain leaned back in his chair as he made way for Venus, home of the Vault of Glass.

Getting into the Vault and heading into its depths posed no issues, aside from sneaking past the Gorgon which were a hassle, it was what he arrived at that caused the issue. The Vault's core looked as it always did with the shining glass back against the dark, cold, stone interior.

Cain walked in and lowered his Khvostov, the first weapon he ever found, after he swept the room from the doorway. He looked for anything out of place. His Ghost materialized over his shoulder. "This brings me back." Cain idly muttered. They lost one in the fire-team to Atheon, a human, gentle giant of a Titan by the name of Yatsu, Cain made sure Atheon paid for that dearly with the loss of half a leg before they ended it. "Alastor?" Cain called using the name he had given the Light construct. "Scan for any energy readings at all. I want to know if the old bastard had anything laying around thats going haywire." Alastor dipped it's frame in a nod-like gesture and went about the room scanning.

Cain hopped the small distance to the middle platform of the room in between two time-gates and moved to the main platform where the Time God stood and fell in battle. He climbed up the steps and walked to the small gap in the glass triangle.

Then he heard a low humming. The Glass on either side lit up like the Tower during the Festival of the Lost as pure white energy coursed through it. The time-gates in the middle of the room activated and Vex poured out, very quickly numbering over fifty strong. "Dammit!" Cain spat in anger. Could one mission, just one mission is all he asked, ever be fucking normal! "Alastor! We have to go! Bring the ship around!" He called as he began to unload the Khvostov's seventy-six round magazine against the war machines, carving a path through the hordes paved by scrap metal.

The Ghost did as ordered. Cain cursed as his gun clicked empty and threw the empty magazine at a Goblin's head. The force it hit with snapped the head back briefly. It trained its gun on the Guardian but was met with a boot to the face as Cain jumped off its metal skull and raced to the closing Vault door. He soared over the Vex, idly noting the number now nearly in the hundreds, too many to fight in this enclosed space, and landed on the center platform of the room. Two Minotaurs blocked his path. Rolling his eyes and groaning in annoyance he rolled as they fired. Using his Void manipulation he felt the familiar feeling of nothingness as he jumped and dove between the two and activated a cloaking grenade after strapping it to the leg of one of the Minotaur.

Now invisible, he ran out the door and tore himself as fast as he could go back up the disappearing platforms.

"Cain!" Came Alastor's voice over the intercom dismayed. "You went off comms for a moment. You need to hurry. That energy is building up fast. I'd rather not stick around to see what it does."

Cain nodded as feet pounded across stone, cloak flapping behind him. "Nothing is ever easy for us is it?" Grumbled the Exo.

"It wouldn't be fun otherwise." Cain didn't grace that with a response as the ground he ran on shuddered causing him to stumble then pressing himself against a nearby rock as he hid from the prying eyes of a Gorgon as it gazed at where he had almost shot out of in a hurry. The machine-man Guardian waited until it passed then bolted to the room where the Templar fought against them with it's legions. He climbed a pillar near the back of the arena and pushed off soaring to the overlook. Scaling it quickly, he nearly tore the ground apart as he ran as fast as he could using Arc Light to enhance his speed.

Another tremor shook the ground. He was less than a minute from the exit. "Hurry! It's almost finished!" Cain pushed himself harder to make it out in time.

Back in the throne room a peculiar looking Vex Minotaur approached the gap between the Glass. A ball of energy coalesced in the center. It reached out a hand.

Cain burst from the Vault door, seeing his stolen Hive ship hovering. "Alastor! Transmat now!" The sheet covered Light mote did as it was told and the Guardian disappeared in a beam of light.

The odd Minotaur grabbed the ball of energy and clenched its hand. There was a wave of energy that shot out and raced throughout the entire Vault.

The Hive ship hurtled through the sky as it prepared to break atmosphere. Suddenly its system's went haywire as a massive energy rocked the entire hull. "All systems are down! Dammi-" Was all Cain managed to get out before he, Alastor, and the ship disappeared.

"-t!" Roared Cain as they reappeared in space, angled towards an unknown planet's surface. The Hunter struggled to regain control. He thought of a lesson of Amanda Holliday. 'Well. If you can't land properly. Crash spectacularly.'

The ship ripped apart the ground and scarred the surface of the planet as the ship itself broke into pieces as it slowed its momentum. Hitting a massive boulder, it stopped suddenly and Cain crashed against the dashboard and darkness was all he knew.

"-in! Cain wake up! We have incoming!" Groaning as he awoke to Alastor's worry he stood shakily as he gripped the cockpit seat and stumbled his way to the back where his gun wall was in the ship. Next to it was a golden hawk shaped helmet with a thin red line going over the eyes that separated the white on the outside half of the eyes from the gold. Considering his Iron Compatriot helm was utterly ruined, he decided to don his old friend, the Celestial Nighthawk. He looked at the gun that lay next to it.

Red-barreled and black gripped, Eyasluna laid ready to serve its master. 'One day, young hawk, thou shalt sail beneath the silvered moon.' The words of a mentor and dear friend. Cain holstered the prized gun on his right thigh. "Alastor. How many and how long?"

"Over forty and less than thirty seconds away."

"Hostile?"

"Carrying dangerous looking weapons and driving armed trucks I would say yes." Cain let out a chuckle at hearing that.

"Well. Let's show them how we welcome strangers in the Tower shall we?" He donned the helm and prepared to show whatever planet he was on why it was a mistake to attack the Nighthawk of the Tower.

"Cain?"

"What is it Alastor?"

"They're human."

"So?"

"We are supposed to protect Humanity."

Cain sighed. "Alastor. They are humans. But they aren't OUR humans. Can't you feel it? They don't have Light. The Traveler hasn't been here. Not yet at least depending on where in the timeline the Vex sent us." He squatted over a body. "I don't like it either." He said as he felt his Ghost's gaze on him. "But they tried to kill us and I'm scared of what Toles would do to us if we died."

If Alastor could, he would laugh. Cain's apprentice was scarier than the Nighthawk himself at times.

Cain huffed in frustration as he searched the bodies for anything useful. "I'm gonna shove Cayde off the Tower next time I see him." Seeing a strange device on the hip of one of the bandits, he picked it up. "Alastor. I found something. Mind scanning it?" The Ghost popped into existence and a blue light washed over the object.

"Its a communication device. Based on the data inside its whats called a ECHO-communicator. Connected to something similar to the Internet of Old Earth called the ECHOnet I'll look over the net when we get our bearings and don't have insane ax-men trying to kill us."

"Well. May as well keep it with us." He strapped it to his left hip and sighed. "This is bad. No way to contact the Tower. Crashed on an Unknown planet. No way to leave."

"It could be worse."

"How so?"

"It could be raining." It seemed the planet hated them because right then the clouds overhead began to pour down their spiteful raindrops.

"I hate you right now." Came the Exo's groan. Cain turned back to enter the ship only to see a billboard of a couple looking into the distance. Due to the distance it was hard to read but Cain made out the words.

Welcome To Pandora


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own nothin except my oc idea of Cain.**

* * *

 ** _Tales from Venus_**

 _*C1 and a Millennial Warlock were on Venus investigating the Vault of Glass*_

 _C1: Yes_

 _W: No_

 _C1: Yes_

 _W: No. Why would this work? The Vex aren't stupid._

 _C1: Two words. Crota's. End. *C1 did the following action [action being done to the Vex later in report] in order to distract Crota while the rest of his fireteam snuck upon him swords in hand*_

 _W: *sighs* Fine. We do it your way._

 _C1: Whoo-hoo!*C1 proceeded to jump backwards off a high drop of the Vault* LETS GO ROB A VAULLlllllltttttt!_

 _*several Minotaurs, Hydra, Hobgoblins, and Goblins were in the area*_

 _C1: *C1 climbs atop a stone and waves arms* Hey! You milkyboys! Over here. *the Vex have given them their full attention while the Warlock snuck around and interfaced with the conflux* I hear you guys say you're better than us Guardians! But can you do this? *C1 proceeds to dance then ducks into cover immediately as the Vex begin to fire upon him* Hmpf. Sore losers, mad cuz they can only do the robot._

 _W: *W has finished interfacing with the conflux and prepares to enter the Stormtrance and destroys the Vex in a surprise attack*_

 _W: That was stupid._

 _C1: But it worked._

 _W: It really shouldn't have._

 _C1: Let me tell you something my dear Warlock. Vex. Hate. Dancing. Tried and true fact._

* * *

Five years had passed since the Nighthawk came to Pandora. The Vault of the Destroyer was opened then resealed. Eridium was abundant across Pandora. Handsome Jack had become Public Enemy Number One after doing away with his past allies due to the events in Elpis' Vault and securing as much Eridium as he could in order to "bring peace to Pandora." He ruled Pandora with a fist of iron.

Many thought him a god.

Many forget. Even gods can die.

Sanctuary, Crimson Raider HQ

"You want us to do what?" Gaige burst out. She was a dual pony-tailed, red headed, punk genius. Wearing a blue hoodie jacket with a skull on the back over a red shirt with the same skull on the front, a red skirt, black and white thigh high socks, and sneakers, and goggles resting on her hair her mechanical arm slammed down on the table as her green eyes bore into the leader of the Crimson Raiders', Roland, eyes. "You want us to go after who again?!"

Roland cleared his throat. "The Nighthawk. For the right price it's said they will do any job. Against Jack...its best to have all avenues covered."

"And if they don't co-operate amigo? What if they are with Jack? Can we kill them then?" Salvador questioned with a bloodthirsty grin. The short, orange shirted Gunzerker rolled his eyes at the look Lilith, a Siren like Maya, gave him.

"It won't come to that." Axton said. He wore a brown leather jacket, green combat fatigues, and armored boots.

"It may. You never know. This Nighthawk supposedly has taken out King Wee Wee-" Gaige promptly snickered, "and his entire following. Without a single hit being taken on their end mind you. If I was Jack, I'd rather have them paid off." Maya stated with an eye roll at Gaige's antics. The bluenette wore a form fitting, yellow body suit with one sleeve and used a sideways belt to keep her blue and white cargo pants up.

"A challenge is good." Zer0 stated blandly. The black clad, Daft Punk rip off tapped the bottom of his helm in thought. "Caution should be advised. Cocky equals dead." He finished.

"ROOTY TOOTY POINT AND SHOOTY!" Kreig crowed madly. Ever the insane mountain of a man, the masked experiment welcomed all challenges, even those no one asked for. 'Kreig, they may be a friend, like Maya. Wait until we see.' His inner voice soothed. Kreig grunted but settled back down nonetheless.

"...Get going before Kreig loses it. Sources say they were last seen operating out of the Divide." Roland groaned out waving them off. "Keep me posted on anything interesting." The misfit group of Vault Hunters departed on the reluctant job.

The first clue they found was a small group of dead bandits slowly freezing in pools of their own blood. "Those are gunshot wounds...signs of torture as well." Axton said as they stopped their truck and got out to inspect the bodies. Kreig stayed on the truck after the urging of Maya.

Maya looked at the carnage. "There's at least twenty here. Was it one person or multiple?" She asked to no one as she poked a body. Salvador saw a blink of a light on one of the more mutilated corpses. He squatted over it and rolled the body over.

"Hey...I found a ECHOdevice amigos!" He stood to his full short height and waved the device as the others walked over. Then he hit play.

"AGGHHHHHHHHH!" A agony filled scream signaled the beginning of the log. "Hah...hah...I...hah..I told you I don't know nothin' about a Vault!" Came a pain ridden voice.

"Funny," growled out the sound of another gruff and deep voice, "that's what the other five said, and I didn't believe them either." There was a trifecta of loud cracking snaps and the first voice screamed.

"I...I don't know. I swear.." The voice quickly spoke up after a soft click of a hammer being cocked back interrupted him. "JACK! HANDSOME JACK!" There was a lack of sound for a brief second. The voice took a breath. "H-He's all about Vaults. He'd know! I swear I told you all I know. So...please, OH GOD N-" A thunderous crack of a gunshot cut off the voice.

"Tch. Everyone knows Jack hunts Vaults dumbass. If I wanted to deal with traitorous weasels I'd have thrown in with the New Monarchy. Waste of my time."

With that lovely ECHOlog the recording finished.

"Well. At least we can tell they hold no love for Jack. Thats good right?" Gaige spoke up slightly paler than she had been before the recording.

"It means they aren't in his pocket at least chica." Salvador smirked. Guy wasn't afraid to torture, the dwarf liked him already.

"Well. The log isn't from too long ago. He may still be in the area." Axton sighed hefting his gun on his shoulder. "Back in the truck." Gaige immediately darted for the driver seat but was locked into place by the resident Siren.

"No, no. We all remember what happened last time you drove."

"Awwwww. C'mon!"

As they drove, a mini fortress of a cave attracted their attention. A large black drop door covered the mouth and a large courtyard with a fence adorned with heads of many, many dead bandits. "THEY ARE FISHY STICKS!" Kreig called upon seeing the many heads.

"Think this is the place?" Axton asked.

"It's Pandora Ax. You can't ever tell with most people. But. May as well check it out." Maya spoke.

Approaching the cave with caution high and guns raised the group walked in the gate.

A door slammed and a bandit ran out. "HELP HELP! THE HAWK'S GONNA KILL US AL-AGH!" The bandit ate dirt as he stumbled and fell. There was a pitch colored, dagger-sized thorn piercing through his right knee. The bandit grunted in pain and scrambled to crawl away before a black leather boot stomped on the dagger in his knee and pinned him to the earth eliciting a scream from the poor bastard.

"When I said you could run, I didn't think you'd be stupid enough to actually do it." Drawled the cloaked figure as they lowered a wicked, black pistol to the side. They looked up from their white hood with what appeared to be four sharp teeth on either side to show a gold and white bird shaped helm. Its eyes were black as an abyss. "Who the hell are you and what do you want? You here for this rakk shit?"

The bandit was a mess of blood, torn clothing, and tears as he looked up at them with begging eyes. "P-please.."

"NOPE!" Kreig cawed.

"Good." With a movement quick as greased lightning, there was another dagger buried in the bandit's skull accompanied by a crack of breaking air. "Now." The gun trained on Maya. The abyssal eyes flamed into bright, golden, birdlike orbs. "What do Vault Hunters want with me? If you've come to kill me...", there was a quick gesture down to the bandit, "I'm a quick shot."

Gaige quickly got in front of Maya, waving her hands before any bullets flew. "Nonononono! No killing! Pinky promise! You're the Nighthawk right?" A sharp nod was her answer. "Just wanna talk."

The dark gun remained aimed at them for a brief second before the Nighthawk lowered it and turned on their heel and waved their gun in a follow gesture. "Touch anything inside and I will break you." He passed under the door and disappeared into the depths of the cave mouth before they moved to follow. All mouths were agape in shock. Except for Salvador.

"I LIKE THIS ONE!" He roared in laughter.

They found the Nighthawk placing the large pisto- flaming eyes flickered in annoyance-Hand-cannon on a rack with many other weapons varying from rifles, to shotguns, to rocket launchers. "Sit." Was the order. There was a table with just enough chairs for them all. After they had the Nighthawk spoke. "Who sent you?"

"Roland of the Crimson Raiders." Axton spoke up, jaw set in tension. He didn't like this situation. This person, this one person, had the presence of someone who could kill them all even if they had them tied to a post, guns aimed at their head and a goddamn bomb strapped to their chest.

"Oh. Him." It was a unexpected response from the cross-armed mercenary. "Whats he want?"

"Help."

"With?"

"Jack." Zer0 spoke.

"That asswagon? I've been meaning to clean that mess up. But he stays holed up. You're saying you have a plan to draw him out?"

Salvador grunted. "I wish amigo. Bastard tried to kill us on a train. But we got nada."

"I see. What do I get out of this?"

"Aside from finding info on the Vault you're looking for?" Gaige spoke up. It seemed to be the wrong thing to ask as the harsh gaze snapped to her, probing her, and wondering how she knew. "W-we found an ECHOlog from a bandit." That presence...it was almost too much.

The Nighthawk slapped his helmet in a facepalm. "Of course. Dammit Alastor I thought you had them all scrubbed!" A black with green stardust swirling inside shelled...thing appeared from the depth of his cloak.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you checking the bodies to be certain." The snarky robot replied.

Gaige raised a hand cautiously. "Um...what is that?"

Both stopped mid-argument seemingly forgetting there were guests. They turned to the group and said as one. "He's a Ghost/I'm a Ghost."

'That...explained nothing.' Was the collective thought aside from Kreig who was thinking of spleen pancakes, with bacon, mmmm, bacon.

"Hand me your ECHO device." The Nighthawk ordered Maya.

"Why?"

"I said so. Do you want me to speak to Roland or not?"

Maya rang Roland up.

"What is it?" Came the leader of the Crimson Raider's voice.

"We found him. He wants to talk."

"Tell him to put it near a holo projector." The Nighthawk called.

"I heard him Maya...It's done." Maya reluctantly handed her ECHOdevice over. It was plugged into a large device.

Roland appeared in hologram form in front of them.

The Nighthawk appeared on Roland's end leaned back with arms crossed and the hawk held what seemed to be amusement in his posture.

"Heya Rolly."

Roland's eyes widened. Only one person ever called him that. "C-Cain? You're the Nighthawk?"

The Vault Hunters looked at one another. They knew each other?

"Why so surprised? That hurts." The sarcasm was heavy. "Hows Lillith? She still have you whipped?"

Roland crossed his arms and growled. "Nice to see you too."

The hood on the Nighthawk came down and the helmet was removed. An even tanned, handsome, face emerged. Dark brown, nearly black messily spiky hair that hung down to his jaw on the sides sat upon a lightly scarred, mirthful face. There was a long scar going down his left jaw line, another was two crossed on right eyebrow almost framing it. Two auburn eyes glittered with mischief. "You know, if you needed help. You could've just asked Rolly."

'Rolly' shrugged. "I couldn't find you for the last three years. You went off the radar."

"I had my reasons."

"Obviously. So you're in?"

A nod was his answer.

"Good. How soon can you be at Sanctuary?"

"Few days max. Got a lot of stuff to move. Gotta find a friend."

"...I swear you better not be thinking what I think you're thinking. But...Thanks. See you soon, and one last thing. NO MENTALLY SCARRING MY VAULT HUNTERS!" After that lovely parting comment Roland's holo deactivated to Cain's smirk. Maya's ECHOdevice was tossed back to her.

"No promises. Well. Job don-what...one sec." Cain turned to another machine and saw many blips and a psycho with a bullymong head hat screamed into a camera.

"COME OUT NIGHTHAWK. LET ME FEAST ON YOUR FLESH MEAT!"

"Oh. Great. This guy." Cain sighed. He understood why Ikora never left the Tower back home.

"You know them?" Maya asked.

"Yeah. Mongnado bandit group. I may have sorta killed the leader's brother looking for info." Cain sheepishly mumbled poking his fingers together. "Oh well. Guess I'll jus-"

"COME OUT OR WE SHALL HARM DINGLES!"

Cain froze up. He pressed a button on the intercom to let them hear him. "...Know what? Fine. Gutting you all sounds fucking therapeutic right now." He donned his helm and his hands glided across his weapon wall before grabbing a certain one and storming out. The human face hologram dropped. "Thank goodness we managed to tweak that hologram projector. Less that know the better." Cain grumbled as he walked.

"Uh-oh." Alastor said. The Ghost turned to the Vault Hunters. "You may want to stay in here."

"Why? The killing field is out there." Axton asked.

"He's mad." Was the simple reply.

"And?" Maya inquired.

"Overkill is not in his dictionary. It would not look good if any of you were harmed."

"How bad is it Lucecita?" Salavdor spoke up oddly serious. Alastor turned to the small man.

"He has been known to level areas in some cases." The dwarf grinned wildly crossing his arms at hearing that. Alastor sulked once he realized the nickname's meaning. "What is with people calling me 'little'..."

Cain stood in front of a horde of the raving lunatics of the Mongnado group. A hand cannon tapped against his leg in irritation.

The crowd parted as the bullymong head wearing king of this group walked forward carrying a chain which he jerked and tugged to bring the beast attached lumbering forward it was a giant...bright pink skagg with a bow?

"AHAH. YOU COME! GOOODDD." The leader Mongnado said.

Cain growled. "Let Dingles go Mongkong. She has nothing to do with this. You want me. I have plenty...flesh meat for the both of us." A blatant lie but it served its purpose.

Mongkong shrugged. "Ok." He threw the chain to the side.

"Dingles. Home!" The skagg ran past Caine but not before it stopped and licked him. "Yeah yeah. I missed you too." He scratched her side and the skagg went to a equally giant dog house that somehow everyone missed prior to the neon skagg walking to it.

"You good?" Mongkong asked.

"Yeaapp. Thanks for waiting Mog. 'Ppreciate it. Lets dance." Cains said firing off a round from the hand cannon he carried, brown and claimed by the House of Judgement, the Stolen Pride's bullet shot true. A poor Midget Nado went down, head promptly exploded. The rest of the seventy plus Mongnados charged forward screaming a war cry. Cain began to jog. A rakk cawed above. "And by dance I mean trY TO KILL EACH OTHER!" Sliding under one bandit that was promptly kicked in the dingles, Cain kept low and swept his foot to the side. The unlucky bandit flew sideways and into the path of a flying buzzsaw axe taking the spinning weapon to the chest.

Cain grabbed the fresh meatbag around its neck and rested Stolen Pride on its shoulder letting absorb many more buzz axes as he squeezed off several shots each taking massive chunks out of the bandits unlucky enough to be hit by them. The body fell to the icy floor after it served its use. A bandit flanked Cain and grabbed him in a full nelson. Another charged from the front to make mincemetal out of Cain's chest. The Exo sent a head butt to the one holding him and sent his legs up around the charging bandit's neck. With a twist of his hips, there was a bandit with his neck broken via legs and one that was sent into an approaching group of four. The Hunter landed and immediately ducked back at the waist and planted his hands to the floor and kicked his feet up knocking a bandit back with a broken jaw and called upon the Light of Arc. A very long, crackling knife appeared in his right hand, as he crouched arcs of electricity scorched the earth around him. Cain smirked internally. He surged forward and disappeared in a crack of thunder.

Back inside Alastor sucked in a non-existent breath. "Oh my. He's unleashing his Light."

"His what now?" Axton asked. He was promptly ignored by all.

Centuries upon centuries of service to the Traveler, and using that time to learn all about his Light he could, caused Cain's Light to grow to an extraordinary amount. Many Guardians with the same time invested reached this level. By unleashing their Light to its fullest, Guardians just were not superhuman. No. They surpassed even that level. Cain danced in between the bandit horde cleaving meat from bone and electrocuting all near. Many more had arrived off the ridges of the valley Cain resided in. It mattered not.

Flipping back after dodging a rocket, Cain leapt back after landing and formed a purple, spectral bow in his hand. Pulling back on the string a giant equally lavender arrow appeared. Firing it into the crowd, it formed a ball of Void energy that tethered all nearby to it. The bandits screamed as they could not move away from what came. A flaming knife was thrown after the Hunter landed. Burying itself to the hilt in a bandit, it exploded, and so did the bandit, causing a chain reaction to the near fifteen tethered. A large gap was made in the horde.

Cain danced out of the way of a buzz axe. Sixth sense screaming, he caught the next swipe at the wrist and snapped it simultaneously. The axe flew threw the air from the sudden release. Cain caught it with his free hand and blocked the strike of a slashing bandit. The psychotic man was kicked in the stomach and then in the chin snapping his neck. Cain pulled Stolen Pride from his thigh and fired three shots into the bandit who's wrist was snapped. Twisting and pulling off a shot at a charging bandit Cain was filled with Solar light as he landed a double palm strike to a marauder. Planting a grenade on the bastard's chest he was thrown him into the crowd by the force. The man scrambled to get the burning grenade off his chest as the shell shattered, raining fire on all close.

The others inside watched the massacre with morbid fascination.

"All glad he didn't decide to do that to us?" Maya asked. All hands minus Kreig's were raised.

Cain was bathed in blood. But it wasn't enough. Still thirty strong, Cain was tackled into a wall. He kneed the offender and reached down across the back, around the waist and heaved. With a strength filled flip Lord Shaxx would be proud of, the man was slammed into the ground on his head breaking it open like an overripe melon. Cain got into a fighting stance. He made a 'come hither' gesture at the bandits remaining.

"WELL!?" Mongkong shouted, pushing a Badass. "GET HIM!" Three other Badasses answered the call and joined the first in leading the charge. Cain twisted to the side to dodge the first ones fist and planted a foot on the failed fist and pinned it to the ground. A knee to the elbow joint snapped the arm. The Exo then used the hand for a spring board as it was pulled back in pain and roundhouse kicked the second in the side of the temple. The last two threw buzz axes at the Guardian. He launched himself at them and and twisted himself between them as they passed by less than an inch from helmet and cloak each and the bullet known as Cain caught them both in a metal armed clothesline utterly crushing their windpipes and breaking Adams apples. He did not get to rest as he began to fire shot after shot from Stolen Pride at the surrounding remaining bandits, spinning and twisting, a few shots were even made across the back. Body after body fell. Soon it was just Cain, Mongkong, and five of his lieutenants.

Mongkong brought his hands up in hopes of warding off the demon. "PLEA-" the man was cut off as he was shot by a flaming bullet.

"Un." Cain altered his flaming gun and his equally flaming visage was the last all saw. "Deux." Crack. "Trios." Crack. "Quatre." Crack. "Cinq." A final crack resounded through the now quiet courtyard of the fortress. "Six." Was the monotone word spoken as the gun lowered. Cain clasped his hands together stretched his front and back. "Ahhhhhhhh. That was a good stretch of the ol' legs."

Inside the Vault Hunters gaped at the screen. Minus Kreig. He sped out the moment the battle ended.

"Axton?" Gaige asked.

"Yeah kiddo?"

"I think I found your parallel."

"I think I would normally be offended. But in this case? I agree."

On the camera Cain was tackled by a hulking blur.

"YOU ARE KREIG'S NEW BEST FRIEND BIRD HEAD! YOU AND KREIG KILL MANY TOGETHER! WE MAKE SKULL HOLES!"

Cain was pinned in a hug by the behemoth. "Uh...sure thing big guy." He grunted awkwardly patting the arm holding him as he was pet. "Mind lettin' me down though?" Kreig eagerly nodded and let the man down. He dusted himself off though with the blood it was futile. "Well then. Inside?" Without waiting on a response Cain walked back.

"Well. That was fun." He chirped removing his helmet with his hologram back in place.

He was met with silence.

"Oh come on. Rolly's gonna be mad if I gave you PTSD. You guys are Vault Hunters! Don't tell me you're scared of a little massacre?"

Gaige was suddenly in his face. "DUDE! THAT. WAS. AWESOME. You were all like WA-CHAW! And they were all like AAAAAAAGGGHHHHH!" Making an exaggerated sound of death Gaige had stars in her eyes.

Cain was backed against the cave wall holding his hands out to fend off the mechnomancer. 'Traveler if I didn't know better I'd say she was Toles' sister.' "Calm down Firecracker. Thats not my best even."

That was the wrong thing to say as jaws dropped. "NOT. YOUR. BEST? PENDEJO I LIKE THE WAY YA ROLL!" Salvador roared in laughter.

"Most impressive Cain. You hold up to the rumors. It was a good show." Zer0 stated.

Axton chuckled. "Glad to have another stud against Jack." He clapped the Nighthawk on the shoulder.

"Nice job. Saved us trouble." Maya said.

"Uh...ok then. I'll meet you all in Sanctuary then. Now shoo. I got shit to do." Cain said pushing them out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Boop. I got nothin. Enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _The Love of the Hawk_**

 _*C1 was first Risen at the entrance to the Ishtar Academy on Venus 980 years ago. C1 and M went to visit on C1's Risen Day *_

 _C1: It's...odd being back to the place I died._

 _M: How so?_

 _C1: You wouldn't understand Meri...I DIED here. Not as a human. But as an Exo. I didn't even die in my originally body...this...just feels weird. I feel weird._

 _M: *chuckles* Well I didn't fall in love with you because you're normal. *points at bond* just like this bond you made me..you are something else. Something unique. Something the Traveler saw and wanted. *M proceeds to smack the back of C1's head despite height difference*So stop sayin' yer weird and just accept thatcha ain't exactly normal. I love ya fer who ya are Cain. Weirdness and all. Never forget that._

 _C1: *snickers*_

 _M: What?_

 _C1: It came out again._

 _M: *conjures a Solar Grenade in hand with eye twitching* Cain darling? Let's play Scorcher Tag. I'm it first._

 _C1: *runs away cackling through the landscape evading his bonded*_

* * *

A day and a half passed. Thus spoke the end of any sanity the town of Sanctuary possessed.

It began in the early morning. The sun had just crested the horizon when one of the sentries called out. "Uhhhh...Stan? Did you put somethin' in my water?"

"No. Why Kyle?"

"I'm not hungover...are you?"

"No. Why Kyle?" Instead of an answer he was handed binoculars. Looking at his friend for a moment, he peered through and gained the same slack jawed expression as his partner. "Is that a...?"

"Giant, neon pink, Skagg...yeah."

"And is that...?"

"A guy riding it in a neon blue cloak and waving a cowboy hat and fighting off bullymongs with a giant dildo sword? Yeah."

"Is he...?"

"Coming this way? Yeah..."

"D...Do we tell Roland?"

"I-I-I don't know. Would he believe us if we told him?" They shared a look before both made fists and pounded them once, twice, three times on their palms. Stan groaned. He lost again. Bringing the radio to his mouth he pressed the transmit button.

"Roland? Stan here. We got, uh, we got a situation here."

"What is it soldier?" Came the voice of the Crimson Raider leader.

"You uh, you may wanna just come see for yourself. It's...you wouldn't believe it if I told you." Setting the radio down, the young soldier looked for the liquor and poured every drop over the edge. Kyle didn't even question him.

A minute passed and Roland arrived. "Ok. What is it you needed to...show...me?" His words slowly died in his throat as he watched the scene unfold off in the distance.

It was Cain. Of course it was. As the Nighthawk from Earth trampled and beat bullymongs to death with a purple marital aide, Roland groaned and slowly dragged his hand down his face after a palm to his forehead a few seconds prior. "I told him...oh who am I kidding. He wouldn't have listened. Privates? You're dismissed. Go to Moxxxi's and relax." The two nodded numbly and walked off.

Roland raised a flare gun and fired off a shot. Dingles raised its head with half a bullymong kid dangling from its maw and bounded towards the town of Sanctuary.

Cain leapt off his mount as it approached. Using the Light to give him a little umpf in his jump he landed atop the wall in front of Roland. Standing and giving a mock salute at the man, he spoke face to face in person with him for the first time in five years. "Heya Rolly. Miss me?" The mischievous amusement in the voice was beyond compare. Roland pinched the bridge of his nose and rested his elbow on his palm for a good long minute, then, it began small. His shoulders shook. He stifled a noise. A little chuckle escaped his mouth before more followed and it turned into a full blown laugh.

"Oh...Oh god! You should have seen the look on the sentries I posted. Just...good god Cain. You bring life to this old soldier." Roland and Cain grasped hands and pulled each-other into a hug. Clapping each other on the back twice, they released.

Before the Exo could remark a definitely familiar feminine voice spoke up. "And I don't?"

If Cain could, he'd smile. "Lils!" He turned and pulled the flame haired woman into a tight hug.

"Hey . Missed you too." She laughed after she was set down. She poked his chest. "Five years and not even a letter! Dick!" She grabbed another quick hug, smiling widely.

Roland looked at them. "You know him?"

"I didn't tell you? He helped me after the raid on New Haven. After we split. I was wounded, he waltzes in, then tears apart the group that had me dead to rights, and helped me heal up after." She smiled and turned to him. "How's Al?"

The dark green shelled Ghost appeared. "I am very well . It's great to see you again." The back of Alastor spun in happiness as he floated and flew around her.

"Al?"

"He's a Ghost/I'm a Ghost." Cain, Lilith and Alastor all said at once.

"How come I never saw it?" Roland asked.

Cain waggled a finger. "First off, he, not it. Second. Never came up, never asked, never felt the need to. Take your pick." Cain shrugged. Roland opened and closed his mouth several times in disbelief. Cain then turned to Lilith. "Sooo...Goddess huh?"

Lilith groaned. "Oh god. You heard about the whole cult thing?" She sighed. "I don't know why. You don't see cults to other Sirens!" She threw her hands up in exasperation. "Its equal parts sweet and annoying."

"Hey. Atleast none have tried to make a demigod yet." Cain said nudging her.

Lilith proceeded to glare. "Shut up."

"Never. You'd miss my puns." He leaned back on the railing. "So, onto business. Jack's being a jack-ass?"

Roland nodded. "He's located a Vault. With all the Eridium he's gathering we think he's using it to power up the Vault Key."

"Which Vault?" Cain asked. For the last five years he had looked into every Vault he could trying to find a way home. So far, no dice.

"The Warrior."

"Oh. Yeah. That'd be pret-ty bad if he got his hands on it." Cain stood and clapped his hands together. "Alright. So. Whats our first step?"

The Tower, The Last City, Earth

Five months. It had been five months since the Nighthawk disappeared. His fireteam hadn't reported in half that time since he vanished. This fireteam was the reason minions of the Dark fled.

They were the nightmares of the Hive.

They were the one true horror of the Cabal.

They were the misery of the Fallen.

They were the dread of the Vex.

They were the hell raisers.

They were the knucklehead mcspazzatrons of the Tower.

They were Fireteam War Hound.

And they were set loose to find their leader. Traveler help any foolish enough to get in their way.

They scoured the system and beyond searching. The team was made of two Hunters outside of Cain by the names of Shifter-13 the Nightstalker, an Exo and Cain's second in command, Sevin the Dancer, a fierce Awoken man, there was a single Titan, Jabaho of the Unyielding Dawn, and two warlocks, Skitter of the Morning Sun, the resident Human of the group, and Fox the Mad Bomber, another Awoken.

Cayde sighed. That team was as loyal as they were scary. The fireteam single handedly faced and ended every major threat to the Traveler. Crota and the Hive. Atheon and the Vex. Oryx and his Taken. Aksis and the SIVA reborn Fallen.

All felled by this team. They were the reason that the Guardians had a saying when a difficult problem arose. The nuclear option.

'Let slip the Hounds of War.'

And Toles, Cain's apprentice? Was a Pup. Every dirty trick, every scary tactic, she learned all she could from the fire team members. Which is why if Cayde-6 could sweat, he would be bullets.

Toles stood at the end of the table facing down the Vanguard, arms crossed and a fierce visage on her beautiful face. Slightly pale with dark brown bangs swept to the right and spiking up on the top half in a defiance of gravity covered her right eye. Two pools of dark ocean stared at them with barely contained rage. "Repeat that. One. More. Time. Cayde." Pink lips formed each word nearly snarling like the dog the fireteam was named after.

"C-Cai-Cain's been missing for five months after investigating a flux of energy at the Vault of Glass?" He stammered slowly edging closer to Zavala. "Psst. Zavala. Ready your ward."

"Has there been ANY word?"

"Warlocks Skitter and Fox have theories." Ikora stated calmly. "They believe that after some research at the Vault that Cain was sent into an Alternate timeline."

"Alternate timeline?" The young Hunter asked with confusion.

"Ah yes. I forget. You were not there when Atheon was killed. From the Vault the Vex can alter time and timelines to their pleasing. For example. The timeline we are in the Vex have yet to beat us. But in another timeline. They have. Following?" There was a nod. "There are thousands if not hundreds of thousands of timelines. Most we may lose in. Most we may win. We do not know. But. Say there is a timeline where the Traveler has yet to visit us. Or even this galaxy. The Vex could theoretically go there and take over that galaxy and timeline before the Traveler even arrives. This is all speculation however. We don't know as much about the Vex as we'd like."

"So you think thats what happened to Cain? He got sent to a timeline where the Traveler hasn't visited yet?" Ikora nodded. "Is there any way to get him back?" She asked, tone even.

Cayde peeked out from behind Zavala's mark. "Not too sure yet. We would have to track the energy and figure out which timeline, then which time period, then where he is. Sounds simple. Is. Not. Simple." He said standing. "There was a surge of energy in the Vault right before Cain was gone. There may be a way. But its with the Vex higher ups likely. Gobbos don't have the juice to do something this major."

"But...why him?"

"He killed their God." Zavala spoke.

"Payback then?"

"I don't think so. He became a major threat to them. They were removing that threat." He finished with a sigh. "And now one of the Tower's best is gone. Toles." He looked to her with softer eyes than most ever saw. "We are looking for him everywhere. If we find something you will be the first to know. I swear to you."

"And since you're my bro's kid...we know you won't sit and behave while he's missing. And I do not feel like getting any Guardians harmed in babysitting you. So you are pitching in." Cayde stated with a audible smirk in his voice. "You have full clearance for following any and all leads you discover immediately. No reporting back for all that red tape business."

Toles smiled in relief. "Thank the Traveler. I'll leave immediately."

"Before you do." Ikora piped up. "Xur was looking for you. He was last seen in the hangar."

Toles nodded. "I'll stop by."

"Good. Dismissed. Good luck Guardian."

Toles marched through the Tower to the hangar. As she turned to go to the ship holding area a voice caught her.

"Hawk Hatchling. A word if you please." Was the mysterious voice of the mysterious Xur. The female Hunter turned and walked to his corner of the Hangar.

"Ikora said you were looking for me?"

"Yes...the Nighthawk..he has not come for some time."

"The Vex have him missing."

Xur made an almost growl-like noise. "Impudent machines." The servant of the Nine calmed. "However," Xur turned and dug into his backpack. He pulled out a large cloth wrapped object, "the Nine fashioned this for him. As a thank you for the saving from the ambush sprung upon me."

"What is it?"

"It is the Nighthawk's. It shall work only for him. It is keyed to his Light."

Toles raised an eyebrow. "What's it do?"

Xur looked at her. "It shall do as it's master wishes." Toles probed him further but Xur said nothing.

She sighed and decided to start at Ground Zero.

The Vault of Glass.

Back on Pandora, Cain walked the streets of Sanctuary, acquainting himself with the town. Officially at least, having been here many times under stealth. He had been given an abandoned building near a mechanic named Scooter's garage. Well meaning guy in Cain's opinion if not too terribly bright. Cain passed the center of town and spotted neon in the distance. "Moxxxi's? Didn't some lady by that name own the Underdome back before Jack?"

Alastor's voice came over his radio. "Yes. 'Mad Moxxi's Underdome.' She and Jack separated after he tried to kill her. Go figure."

"Have I ever said how amazingly useful your capabilities are? They really let me be lazy with info searching." Cain muttered inside his helm as he walked into the bar owned by the woman. He passed a stereo system that seemed broken down.

"No. But it would be nice to hear about it more often."

The Exo would have replied but he looked around the bar and was caught by the busty and beautiful clown-faced mistress herself, Mad Moxxi.

She looked over the stranger. Gold bird shaped mask with abyssal eyes hidden partially in a teeth rimmed cloak that clacked with bones on the cape? Check. Chitinous chest-plate, glowing, runed manacles, and leather boots with the kneecaps having a tree motif? Check.

"So whats the Nighthawk doin' in my lil' ol' bar?" Her voice chimed. The patrons of the bar gripped their drinks tighter and set hands on their weapons of choice.

Cain chuckled. Alright. He'd play. "Oh you know. Just making myself at home. Working with Roland and the Vaulties." He walked to a stool, sat down and tapped the bar twice and set a few bills on the bar. Moxxi made up two shots of mystery liquid and walked over.

"Not too often I get a player almost as infamous as Handsome Jack through these parts. There's gotta be a good reason Roland got your help."

"Eh. What can I say? I like the guy. I owe him a favor anyways. It works out." Cain pulled back his hood and undid the clamps and clasps holding his helmet in place. The armor hissed as gasses escaped confinement and the helmet was removed. Amber eyes met amused teal. The bar patrons who had remained relaxed. If he was with Roland he wasn't likely to kill them.

"And what could garner a favor from the Nighthawk himself?" Moxxi inquired, eyes roving the false face of Cain.

"Oh he sorta...ya know..." Cain's reason was drowned out by his drink. "I must say. You know me. But I don't know you. I'd take a wager and say you're the owner?" She nodded with a chuckle.

"The one and only."

"Did you know the music box is out?"

Moxxi sighed. "Again? I had it fixed two weeks ago."

Cain took his second shot. "If I may...I have a way with electronics."

Moxxi placed a hand on her hip. "Shoot if you fix it I'll hire ya here. Payment? Drinks. It'd be nice to get Karaoke Night back."

"Sounds like a fair deal to me." Cain stood and gripped the top of his helmet and placed it on his head. "I'll get on it right now. Got nothing else planned."

"If you manage to get it workin' give a holler." Cain gave a nod and walked back to the busted music machine.

"Alastor. Scan."

It was an hour in when the issue happened. Cain had gotten some jacks from Scooter and managed to lift up the machine as the problem lied in wiring in the bottom. He stripped two wires then used a cap to wire them together. He placed the wires back in place and slid the plate back to its original positioning. After screwing it back, he slid out from under the stereo system and dusted himself off.

Looking back to the bar ready to call his success he saw Moxxi with a frown set into her beautiful visage. The cause? A clearly drunk man that would not stop making passes at and harassing her. Cain snuck up behind him right as the man grabbed her wrist once she set his drink down.

The clicking of a hammer being set back caused him to freeze. "Mind telling me just what you are trying to do with the nice lady who gave me drinks?" Asked an empty voiced Cain.

"M-Mind your own business!" The man stammered.

"It is my business as she is now technically my boss." Cain peeked over the man with the eyes of the Celestial Nighthawk ablaze. "Karaoke Night is back by the way." The man in front of Eyasluna quivered in fear. "No means no. It's time for you to go." Cain grabbed his collar and drug the drunk to the door. As he was thrown out Cain called, "Drink water. Otherwise the hangover will suck!" Cain dusted his hands off and sat back down at the stool he had occupied previously.

Moxxi laughed. "Screw repairman. I'll keep you as a bouncer." She leaned her arms on the bar giving the Exo a rather nice view. "Whatdya say sugar?"

"You could have done that minus the view . I would have said yes anyways." He remarked with a shrug. "Unless Rolly has something for me I won't have much to do."

"Well. He has something. He sent us to get you." Axton spoke up after walking in the bar with the rest of the 'Vaulties'.

"Yeah. We are train jacking a...train."

Gaige cheered then slumped after her mistake.

"Jack's train?" Cain asked while examining his glass.

"Aye amigo." Salvador nodded. "Gonna blow the hell outta it."

Cain chuckled.

He liked this group already.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Same as last chap._**

* * *

 _I messed up._ _It's all my fault. I failed him. Because of me...Em...she's dead. I knew we shouldn't have gone on that mission. Fucking Hive rituals...she sacrificed herself for me...it should have been me. She would still be with Ares then. I have to tell him...but...It's just me and him from Fireteam Hydra. Ember...Meri...Duslon...Marn-19..all gone...No more. It's time I went solo. No more deaths because of me._

 _I can't lose anyone else._

 _I just can't._

 _-Excerpt from Cain-1's journal [Age 507] (procured when Ikora's Hidden were found and injured. She asked nicely and received the log)_

* * *

Cain rode in the back of the bandit truck the Vault Hunters had. He had a blue assault rifle with a curved magazine attached to the stock and a very large, battery shaped generator attached to the underside in front of the trigger guard. The weapon that had crowd control as its occupation.

The Zhalo Supercell.

The barrel rested against his shoulder. He looked to Salvador who sat next to him. "You know," He sat up and rested his hands one atop the other on the end of the barrel. "I never did get your names. Well. Aside from Maya."

Salavador grunted as he shifted position. "Didn't think you cared chabõn. The name's Salvador. Your fangirl is Gaige." Said fangirl heard him and huffed in irritation, face red. "The military pendejo is Axton. Ninjaman is Zer0. And you met Kreig the lovable Psycho. That's all to our dysfunctional group."

"Huh. Noted. So what are we walking into?"

"We gotta wake up Roland's man Mordecai. Get to light up some varkids in the process." Axton called with a grin. The truck tipped as it ran across the rocky terrain.

"I see. Seems you aren't needed yet girl." A dejected Cain said as he patted the side of the Supercell which sparked a few times in what seemed to be irritation. "Soon. Soon." He cooed. The sparking subsided.

"Hey I been meanin' to ask amigo. Who the hell makes your guns? Lot heavier and a lot more kick and power than what we got." Salvador inquired. "Ain't nothin' from 'round here thats for sure."

"A friend from where I'm from made most of my arsenal. Some were gifts, some were trophies."

"Where are you from by the way?" Gaige asked from her area of the truck with Deathtrap, tinkering with the bot.

"Somewhere." Cain ambiguously replied.

"C'mon man. You can tell us." Axton pushed.

"Can. But won't."

"Why not?" Gaige huffed.

"I don't want to."

"Why not?" Gaige annoyed.

"See previous reason." Gaige groaned in frustration. The others had nothing on the guy. No information at all. Would it kill him to throw them a bone and not be so damn mysterious? "It may actually." Shit.

"I said all that aloud...didn't I?"

"Got it in one Firecracker. Tell ya what. I will throw you a tidbit. Where I come from? There are many with the skill I possess, and I'm not even the strongest, but I like to think I'm up there near the top."

"Whats that supposed to mean?!" Gaige cried, flopping over Deathtrap's shoulder in resignation.

Cain didn't reply as he hopped off. They arrived at a varkid's nesting grounds. He spotted a good sniper's position across the way. He'd keep that in mind if he ever needed it. "So. Let's light up some kids...that came out so wrong."

Vault of Glass, Venus

Toles walked up to the door of the throne room. A Ghost dark as night floated next to her. "Nyx? Anything inside?"

"I sense two other Ghosts inside. Likely War Hounds." A slightly monotone voice stated.

"Wonder who. Well, time to open her up." She stepped over the symbol of the Vault in the floor and the door grated open slowly. Toles hefted her golden and black rifle against her shoulder, aiming down the sight in preparation. The symbol of a sun flashed as light from the throne room washed over it as it opened. Sweeping the room, she saw only machinery and two figures up near the back of the room.

Both had weapons instantly trained on her.

One was a hand-cannon, black with a wooden handle. The second was of a scout rifle type, faded coloring and black metal. Once both realized who they were aiming at they lowered the weapons and walked over.

The first had pale blue skin with long, slicked back white hair. Green markings went across his nose, forehead, and under lavender eyes twinkling with suppressed madness. His face was structured rather squarely and with a strong jawline many found handsome. He wore black robes made of cloth with SIVA-like pyramids along the front and back.

The second was human. Brown hair, styled in an undercut sat atop a smiling face with blue eyes. The robes the second Warlock wore were granted from the trials of Osiris. Bright blue due to his own choosing, the sun symbol of Osiris stood out against the dark hues of the robes of the Pariah.

"Pup!" The english accented awoken cheered as he brought her in for a hug. "Been too long it has!"

"Missed you too Fox." Toles chuckled.

"What? No hug for ol' Skitter? I'm hurt." A mocking voice called. Toles rolled her eyes with a smile and pulled him into a hug as well.

"Didn't think you guys were here. Thought I'd be alone at the Vault for a while. Where are the others?"Toles remarked placing a hand on her hip.

Fox perked up. "Shift-13 is on Mercury investigating the Vex tech there for any leads, and Jaba and Sevin are together on Io with Ashir Mir investigating the Pyramidion and other Vex structures on Io. As for why we are here so early..."

"Wellllllll~" Skitter began.

"We sorta kinda got some, ah, unwilling info-" Fox continued.

"By that he means we had a Stormcaller, Twiz, think you met him, yeah. We had him rip it from some Vex." Skitter brought her over to their set up of machinery.

"And from the info we gathered, we may be able to find where our Grand ol' Leader is much faster." Fox messed with some dials and passed her some goggles.

"By opening the time gates the Vex opened-"

"They sent him through many of them. Well. More of one massive time gate-like pulse. It works like a time gate does. But instead of needing a gate. It just activated the moment it touched his Light. It drew him through one timeline then through many other timelines rapidly one after another, sending his Light traces all across the timelines-"

"But! It doesn't mean we cant track him. It just makes it very, very hard." Skitter sighed. "Well. Test 907?"

"Test 907." Fox nodded. "You may want to put on the goggles now. It gets very bright."

Toles head spun. She would never get used to how those two spoke like they shared a brain. She barely had enough time to put on the goggles like she was told before the room alit in a blinding light.

Lilith stared at her ex with a mouth open in shock at his statement to the Vault Hunters and Cain that he said with either stupidity or insanity. "You..You're letting Tina, the EXPLOSIONS SPECIALIST, meet Cain?"

Roland raised an eyebrow. "I don't see the problem."

Lilith looked at him blandly. "You're introducing a man that can weaponize grilling tongs to a teenager that loves to make things go boom in any way possible. See the problem yet?" She waved her arms in exasperation.

Roland's eyes widened. He put a palm on his face and groaned. "I just doomed all of Pandora. Didn't I?"

"I don't know if you had a stroke of genius or just a lapse in judgement. But either way, we are all screwed Roland." Lilith sighed. "I'm going to Moxxxi's for a drink." She trudged to the bar and slumped onto a stool and held up a V of two fingers as she laid her head on her other arm in order to try to hide from the impending storm.

"What's got ya down Lily?" Moxxi probed placing the shots down.

"Roland made either the best decision, or the worst." She groaned.

"Gonna need a bit more to go on than that hun." The owner of the bar said leaning down and resting her arms on the bar top.

"Tiny Tina?"

"What about her?"

"Cain. She's meeting Cain."

"Whats the issue?"

"Fire meets oil."

"...At least sales will go up once word gets out?" Moxxi chuckled nervously. She could see how this was bad. Tina was the world's most dangerous teenager. She may be a bit out there mentally, but she has the sharpest mind when it comes to explosives. With the walking intelligent weapon Cain was? The list of what those two together could do with high level explosives? It was endless. Moxxi stared at the bottle of tequila in her hand. She flicked off the nozzle and began to drink.

Total destruction. Just the way the Nighthawk liked it. The buzzard academy's metal groaned in pain as the entire base tilted to one side, sending Cain sliding across the floor. "I probably should get to somewhere not exploding. They don't need to know I'm neigh immortal just yet." Cain held onto a rung of a ladder as he looked at the wanton destruction he caused. He 'breathed' it all in. There was a reason Zavala and Ikora were strict on his use of and access to explosives. He had a habit for making them more explosive than normal. That and completely destroying anything in sight. Even Lord Shaxx was considering eliminating his usage of explosives during the Crucible.

There were two conditions under which Cain was allowed explosives. One, no friendlies were in the destruction radius. Or two, everything needed to die immediately and they needed assurance it would stay dead.

The explosions rocking the base drew Cain from his thoughts. "Alastor. Plot me a course through this glorious masterpiece."

A 'tch' came from his Ghost. "I knew that girl was a bad sign." The Light construct did as it was told.

Cain made a bee line for the edge of the rapidly breaking platform. He maneuvered through the burning and exploding rubble like a gazelle. His senses screamed to get low. He dropped to his shins, bent backwards, and slid right as a wall exploded to his left, sending flaming shrapnel right over the beak of his helmet. Cain blinked as he got up and hopped over a fallen steel beam. "Thank the Traveler for not scratchin' my helmet." Arriving at the edge, Cain smirked as much as he could as he skid to a halt and looked back at his masterpiece of death and fire. "Alastor. We'd be able to survive the fall right?"

"Don't be thinking what I know you're thinking." A explosion caused the entire area to shake.

"Need that answer Al!"

The Ghost shook it's head and sighed. This Guardian was going to be the death of him. "Yes."

Cain spread his arms and fell backwards.

The air ripped at his form as he shot to the ground. Flattening his arms to his sides and lifting his head, Cain sped towards the ground faster than the hawk his helmet was named for.

Flipping and twisting at the last second, the debatably mentally unhinged Hunter landed in a kneel with his palm flat on the ground. Dust billowed out from the landing and his cloak flapped in the wind the impact created. But damn did that hurt his circuitry and hydraulics in his legs. Alastor went about repairing his adrenaline junkie Guardian, he still wasn't sure how that worked without an adrenal gland.

The buzzard academy promptly exploded into a flaming inferno.

A young female's voice came over the ECHOcomms. "THAT'S HOW THE T-C COMBO WORKS BABY! YEAH!" The transmission promptly cut off after.

"I see why you told us to clear out." Maya dryly stated. Seriously, how destructive can this guy get? He takes out roughly seventy bandits including Badasses, then destroys an entire bandit stronghold on his own with nothing but guns and some explosives Tina gave him. Yet there are stronger ones than him? She just couldn't get a read on him. She knew he was holding back, heavily, and that irked her to no end.

Cain stood, servos and hydraulics in his legs near silently hissing as he did so. He craned his neck and pulled a piece of shrapnel that had been pinned in the crook of his armor. The flaming eyes of the Celestial Nighthawk faded back to the abyssal black. "What can I say? That kid gave me some material for ideas I've had."

Axton pouted and crossed his arms in a huff. "Man. Stop showing me up. I was the badass of our group before you showed up."

"Too late for complaints pendejo. Your title is long gone." Salvador quipped.

Kreig was cheering as he heard the screams of dying bandits that somehow still lived that slowly drowned into silence.

Gaige was staring at a patch of destroyed, scorched cloth on Cain's upper right arm. She saw metal beneath it. She cocked an eyebrow but stayed silent. She could bring the topic of why his arm was metal or why he had metal in his arm later. Something that made her eyes widen though was when the damaged cloth was repaired before her eyes with a little blue, barely noticeable light closing the wound in the cloth from the outside in. She shook her head. "Got the badonkadonks?" The mechnomancer spoke up returning to normal.

Cain pulled two definitely missile looking objects from his back. "Badonkadonks secured Firecracker." He chuckled. "Gotta say. Tina is my new favorite mini human. She's got spunk. Lets return these to their owners yeah?" The group nodded and treaded down the path to the truck in silence.

Tina clapped in happiness at their arrival. "I knew my big brudder would teach those baddies not to steal my ladies' badonks!" She tackle hugged Cain around his leg, clinging to the armored leather boot. "That. Was. AWESOME! You showed them suckas." Cain chuckled and ruffled the little psychotic teenager's head.

"Hey. You provided the booming fun. I just set up the finale." He remarked as he thought about just how he came to know this little demolitionist and why he hadn't met her sooner.

"Tina's a bombmaker, and a friend of mine. I've saved her life a few times, and she's saved mine even more. She'll help you out, but here's a tip: don't make any sudden movements near her." Roland spoke over the ECHOcomm.

Cain perked up as their merry little group walked towards a mini mountain surrounded by mines. They had just spent the better part of half an hour trying to light enough varkids on fire to wake up Roland's spy, Mordecai. "Bombmaker you say?" Everyone felt the sneaking suspicion that this may be a bad idea.

"Yes?"

"Can't wait to meet her." Cain chirped. Yep. Definitely bad idea if Cain was happy to meet them.

Rounding a bend of the mountain they came across the mouth of a cave with a house and garage set up inside.

"Commmeee onnn innnn!" A voice cheered from inside. A small girl wearing a dress along with a small bandit mask on her head was currently dancing around a tied up bandit merrily. "All around the Sta-actus plant, the stalker chased the bandit. The stalker thought 'twas all in fun, POP-" She sang before jumping on a detonator, "GOES THE BANDIT!"

As the bandit exploded and the small girl jumped off and walked over to the Vaulties and Cain, the Exo chuckled. He did like her already. "Oh haiiii! Roland told me you were comin', still owe him for all that buttcrap with General Rancid. So, you gotta hijack a train, huh? Chiiiild's play! Lemme introduce you to my ladiessss." From there Cain had found his soul mate in demolition.

The Exo chuckled as the memory finished its run in his mind. Kid had spunk. She was taking a while however setting up the explosives after they had returned, perhaps she was trying to outdo the one he made, so Cain decided to work on a project. "Alastor. Transmat me the parts."

The Ghost obliged and a bundle appeared in Cain's pouch in a shower of blue. He dug his hand into the bag and drew the bundle out. Opening it up, there was a wooden box with a circular hole cut in the top, some metal bits and pieces, a glass emblem and a small crank. Maya looked over as the Hunter sat crosslegged and began to work with surprising precision on the small and seemingly fragile pieces. "What are you making?" Came the question as she squatted down, peering at the objects.

Cain hummed a tune as he worked. "A gift."

"For who?"

"Hmmm-hm-hmmmm, hm-hmmmm-hm-hm-hm." Cain nodded to himself as he carefully inserted the metal pegs. "Yeah thats how it went. But for my daughter." He went back to humming.

Every eye in the room went wide. "You. YOU have a kid?" Axton sputtered in surprise.

Kreig clapped. "DADDY BIRD!"

"No, no, no, no." Cain sighed as a peg broke. He pulled out the broken tiny metal and flicked it to the side. "Adopted. Raised her since she was a kid. Her birthday is coming up soon." He was right. Toles would be turning sixty-seven in a few months. Guardians, the dermatologist's nightmare for aging. She was sixty-six yet she looked early twenties as that was when she was chosen by her Ghost.

Gaige was relieved, but she didn't let it show. She sat upside down on a chair, legs kicking idly. "What's she like?"

"A lot like you in personality Firecracker. Except taller." He teased while he used a tiny screwdriver to help secure the mechanism into place. She huffed. "But that girl is amazing. Determined, passionate, kind, an amazing singer, yet she has the temper of a hurricane, and a protective, vindictive streak a mile long. Just don't ever get in the way of her and her guns. Though she may have gotten that from me." Cain spoke with so much pride, he felt warm inside as he spoke of the girl he raised. His fingers worked idly slotting pieces into place. He was proud of her. More than she would ever know. The sound of glass sliding into place took him from his reminiscence.

In his hand was a tiny music box, the size of his palm, black due to the mahogany wood he carved it from. There was a glass circle inlaid on the top with a white metal hawk insignia with the winds spread, traces of blue, orange, and purple spread throughout, the left facing wing was up while the right facing was down with the hawk head open to the right in a defiant caw. Cain channeled a bit of his Light into the box and the hawk glowed softly before fading. The box now held a slight...feeling of power to it. Cain nodded in satisfaction as he looked over it then tucked it away into a pouch on his person where Ghost trasmatted it away.

Tina opened her garage door. "DONE! Just put my damsels near the choo-choo track and SET 'EM OFF! Good plan?" She asked looking to Cain who pointed at her, gave a thumbs up, and nodded. "Great plan."

Kreig went to grab the damsels but Maya held him back. "Be careful big guy. Alright?"

The experiment nodded. "Gentle like baby meat." He hefted both and set them on his shoulders.

The group made their way out of Tina's home after a fistbump between her and Cain, then set off for Meltwater Crossing.

"Alright. Where do we set up?" Cain asked.

"One should go on the tracks, the other..." Axton rubbed his chin as he looked around. "On that rooftop." The Dahl soldier was nearly knocked over as Cain tossed one damsel to him. Kreig had handed them off to him half way there.

"I'll handle the rooftop. You get the one near the track." Cain moved quickly, scaling the building with graceful speed. Hanging on using only his feet, he set the damsel up and angled it at the track. He poked it's stomach.

"Alrighty! My ladiesss are ready! Back up yo butt or you gonna get blowed up! Wut wut! Thats a rap I wrote." Tina exclaimed excitedly over the comm. Cain climbed back down with the same skill and finesse and returned to the group. "Oh snaps, son! I hear the train comin'! Countin' down. Ten! Nine!" The damsel on the track went off making the area impassable in a definitely larger than planned explosion.

"Tina..." Maya warned.

"Wut? I was bored." Tina remarked as the other went off and hit the train. The resulting explosion knocked them all to the floor with the force. Cain stood up groggily.

He groaned as he saw the wreckage. Train cars had fallen over the cliff, clearly demolished, the pipeline collapsed, and the train came to a screeching halt. "You just had to out do me huh? Alright. GAME ON!"

"BRING YOUR A-GAME SON!" Tina replied.

Roland spoke up with a chuckle. "Well, that's one way to hijack a train. The Vault Key's still up on that ice shelf. Better climb that wreckage to get there."

"I'm detecting robotic signatures." Alastor spoke up worriedly.

"Don't worry." A unfamiliar voice to Cain spoke. He looked around hand shooting to his gun. Alastor was already tracing the signal. "Calm down Nighthawk. I'm on the side of the Vault Hunters. I'm Angel." The Exo looked to the mentioned group. They nodded. His hand moved off the Supercell. "If Jack really wanted to protect the Vault Key, it wouldn't be on a train alone. He'd have Wilhelm guard it." She explained as the group climbed the wreckage and entered the Terminus Plateau.

"Wilhelm?" Cain chuckled darkly. He had ran into the man before. "I got a plan if he shows. Follow my lead and hit hard when the signal is given. Sal? Zer0? You guys are our long range. So stick back. Gaige?" The red head looked up. His tone screamed obedience. He knew the danger Wilhelm posed. "Get Deathtrap ready. Maya, Ax, Kreig? On me." The group nodded as one and split as ordered. Cain looked to Alastor. "Bring out the 'horn." Alastor nodded. In a flash of blue a rocket launcher rested on his back.

It was beauty. A silver wolf head with feathers behind it adorned the front of the black launcher. Lines went across its sides, silver and reflecting in the light. Four fins ornamented its silver banded barrel. There was a long grip extending from the underside near the front. A dual scope rested on the side. This, was the Gjallarhorn. Salvador stared at the gun in awe.

"Sal. Use this. But be careful. If you thought my hand cannons had kick? This will blow your arm out of socket if you aren't careful my friend." He gingerly handed the beautiful cause of cataclysm over to the gunzerker like a baby. "Take care of her. I'll be expecting her back after this." The man nodded, tears of joy pricked his vision as he imagined the mayhem and death this gun, no, this weapon of beauty, could cause.

Cain and his group approached the fortified train car. It slowly rose, then was tossed away by a yellow arm. Rising from the ice was Wilhelm. Bald with camera-like goggles implanted where his eyes would have been, his torso sat atop a pair of loader legs along with wide yellow gauntleted, piston looking hands, and finally a turret mounted on his back.

"WILLY!" Cain called spreading his arms wide.

Wilhelm growled. "Nighthawk." He spat.

"I know I sorta humiliated you that one time...and that other time...and then with that one bar maid...where was I goin' with this? Ah right. You and me are gonna settle this right now." Wilhelm was silent as he listened.

"How?"

Cain decided to use the most powerful force Guardians could access.

Thus.

He began to dance.

"DANCE BATTLE BITCHBORG!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chappy chappy chapper chap.**

* * *

 _T(LC 7): Mr. Hunter! Mr. Hunter!*child runs up to C1*_

 _C1: *turns to child* Yes little one? What can I do for you?_

 _T: *pouts* I'm not little! I drink milk! *smiles then holds up drawing* I made this for you! Thank you for saving me from the Fallen![Drawing was of C1, Ar, and M. Note: Well made for a 7 Light Cycle child]_

 _C1: *removes helmet and smiles softly as he takes the drawing and careful folds it then slides it into vest pocket* Thank you miss..?_

 _T: *smiles brightly* I'm Toles !_

 _C1: *ruffles hair* Pleasure to meet you kiddo. I'm Cain-1. If ya wanna thank me, be careful okay? Your mum and dad would be sad if such a cute kid didn't come home you know?_

 _T: *kicks stone and looks down* They aren't around._

 _C1: *puzzled look* Well someone's gotta be waitin' for ya at home right? *T shakes head, C1 looks to A(G), who dips in a nod*Well how about we change that yeah? *T looks up eyes bright and wide* See this guy here? *holds out hand and A(G) settles on palm* This is Alastor. He's my Ghost. He's gonna go get your stuff while we go get some food and other stuff. So tell him where you live and he'll do the rest alright?_

 _[Hours pass]_

 _*C1 and T walk into C1's apartment in the City, T1 has clean, new clothing and a stuffed Seal*_

 _T: Woahhhhhh! So cool! You really live here Mr. Cain?_

 _C1: Yeah kiddo...and if you want so can you. *kneels and places hand on shoulder*What do ya say?_

 _T:*mouth open in shock before C1 is tackled by her hug*_

* * *

Wilhelm stared at the man who made a fool of the cyborg, who was fully a man at the time, so many times over. He had dreamed of killing this man so much. He finally had him and was equipped to do the job. He could not fathom the dancing man in front of him's intention. He was so stunned he never even thought to digistruct any backup surveyors or loader bots.

Cain continued doing a shuffle dance as Wilhelm nearly short circuited in anger and confusion. After so long, after accepting every implant he could to become better, the man he wanted to out do resorted to...THIS? He could not accept it. "WHAT are you doing?! This is not how this is supposed to go!"

Roland spoke up over the ECHOcomms. "It's a trap! The Vault Key's not on the train, abort the mission, soldiers! I'm sorry, but you can't handle Wilhelm, trust me!" Cain promptly had Alastor mute him. Roland was harshing on his mellow with that sorta talk.

Cain didn't even break pace as he began to swing his arms side to side enthusiastically. Axton, Kreig, and Maya had finally gotten into position. "Whats it look like?" His eyes lit up in flames as he stopped and spread his arms wide. "I'm a distraction!" The duo shot up from behind some train debris and opened fire on Wilhem. Kreig launched himself at the cyborg wielding his trusty buzzaxe in a screaming war cry.

"CRISPY CRISPY CIRCUITY GOODIES!"

During the distraction Gaige had maneuvered behind the large cyborg with Deathtrap. Once Kreig careened into him and sent the metal man flying, Deathtrap went into action and brought the mother of all bitch slaps to Wilhelm, sending him high in the sky. The man's shield projector sparked as it went out.

Once properly airborne, Cain raised a finger to the sky and lowered his arm until it pointed at Wilhelm. He turned into a thumbs down. "Mess with the bull?" He asked over the comms as Zer0 fired a precise shot to the man's shield projector to ensure it didn't reboot.

"You get the horn, maldito hombre de metal!" Salvador cackled as he fired the Gjallarhorn, falling backwards due to the kick of the beautiful destruction maker. The rocket soared towards the falling Wilhelm in utter elegance. Cain watched it fly overhead and impact into the metal man.

The explosion sent Wilhelm into the ground, but the Gjallarhorn was not finished. It had not yet had its fill of destruction. Fracturing into miniature rockets upon detonation, the babies of the 'Horn chased after its target on the ground. Milliseconds after Wilhelm crashed, the rockets struck true. The explosion destroyed the majority of his body. It was a fact that very few things could sustain a single Gjallarhorn shot and survive the encounter.

A small object flew from the smoke and landed at Cain's feet. It was Wilhelm's head, frozen in an timeless expression of shock and fear. Nearby a glowing core rolled to Gaige. She bent down and picked it up. "Hey! I got something!" She called.

Angel's voice came over the comms. "Wilhelm dropped a power core. Be sure to grab it, my sensors tell me it is one-of-a-kind. If you bring it to Roland, Sanctuary's shields may never need to be recharged again." Cain's golden eyes flared a bit in suspicion. Something wasn't right. Wilhelm was too easy to kill. Now an end all power core? He wasn't buying it.

"Gaige. Bring me that if you wouldn't mind." Cain asked, body language showing his misgivings at the situation. Gaige's lips twisted into a frown by his tone and lack of nickname. She handed it over. "Alastor. Scan."

The black, green speckled Ghost appeared from behind Cain's cloak and flew to the core. Blue light washed over it. The Ghost looked to his Guardian. "It's a power core. But it has a virus in the cpu designed to short out shields. It was a trap." He muttered cautiously through their mental link. "What do we do?"

"Angel isn't on our side apparently. Can you purge the virus?" The Ghost nodded. "Do it." He cleared his 'throat.' "Well. Everything seems to be in order." He handed the core to Gaige. She relaxed as she took it.

Angel let out a breath. She thought she had been made. Jack wanted to wipe out Sanctuary. If they knew the core was bad the plan wouldn't work.

Speaking of the devil it seems, he had a bit to say as comms once again spoke, "Wow. Bravo. Champagne. Cheers. High-five. Slow clap. You got the damn power core, didn't ya?" Jack growled. "You've been warned. The kid gloves are coming off. Tighten up the big-boy pants, because things are gonna get really, really bad for you Vault Hunters." Cain internally smirked. He was way too calm for something like this. That sealed the deal that Angel was trying to screw them.

"This is what the super scary self proclaimed God of Pandora sounds like?" Cain asked crossing his arms. "Gotta say. I'm not impressed."

"And who the hell are you?"

"Oh just your friendly neighborhood Nighthawk. Thought you'd have heard of me by now." Cain casually picked at something beneath one of his manacles. "After all. I did kill quite a few of your boys in yellow."

Back in Hyperion, Jack grit his teeth. He thought the Nighthawk was just a myth and bandits had gotten to his soldiers. How wrong he was. Suddenly he gained an idea. "Oh just another merc. Tell ya what kiddo. Why don't you ditch those losers and join the winning team? Pays well and loads of benefits. For example, not dying. Think carefully. One time offer here."

Cain chuckled darkly. He pressed the communicate button as he held it aloof. "How about a counter deal? You tell me everything about every Vault and you give me the Vault key, in return I give you a head-start yeah?"

Jack snarled. He dare reject the God of Pandora? "Fine. Die with the rest of them! I gave you a chance. I don't give seconds. I'm Handsome Jack! You can't stop me birdbrain. None of you can."

"Ooooohh. Soooo scary." Cain mocked. He brought the communicator close to his mouth and hissed, "Bring it Jacky boy." He set the communicator on his hip. "Alastor. Lose this signal."

"Signal blocked." The Ghost smugly remarked.

Silence reigned. Cain looked around. He tilted his head in confusion at his team's looks. "What?"

"Steel. Pure. Steel." Axton stared in awe.

Gaige was staring with mouth agape in shock. Salvador marched forward and stuck out one meaty hand for Cain to shake. "You have earned my respect amigo. I shall follow you into hell if asked." Cain was very confused but shook his hand as he took back his precious Gjallarhorn that Salvador was clearly reluctant to see go. Maya's eyebrows were arched in surprise. Salvador was...Salvador. She didn't think he had respect. Did he give respect from the gun or his actions? Zer0 watched silently, keeping any thoughts he had to himself.

"Are you all that scared of 'Handsome' Jack?" He finally asked in surprise.

"All of Pandora is. He's a monster." Roland stated over the comm.

Cain began to laugh. He clutched his stomach as he doubled over. "Y-Y-You think that...PLEBEIAN is a monster? HAH! Haha...ahahahah...ah...hah!" Cain straightened up, in a moment his entire demeanor had changed, and his fiery eyes burned into them all beneath his neon blue cloak, seeming to look at their very souls themselves. He seemed much older now, and so much more terrifying than the easy going murder machine that they had come to know.

Golden orbs hungrily roved over their forms with deliberate slowness, watching them, judging them. "That garter snake is just that," was the sentence uttered. Cain's spoke with aloofness, his body relaxed like the calm before a storm. "He doesn't know the first thing about being a monster. And he thinks to poke a sleeping hawk that will tear him apart at a moment's notice." The Exo Hunter had an aura about him, seeming to say 'test me, throw everything you have at me, it'll just piss me off.' Zer0 noticed his very presence was gone. He could not sense Cain anymore. It was as if the being in front of them was a ghost. Just what was he? Suddenly it lifted and everyone let out a breath they didn't know they were holding as Cain mock saluted. "Well? Lets get back to Sanctuary and pop this bad boy in yeah?"

The group made their way back to Sanctuary, wary of the man called Cain who sat in the back of the truck fiddling with some rifle of his, muttering to himself without a care in the world. He became acutely aware of the stares directed at him. He looked up from his work on the Khvostov. "What?"

Gaige shifted nervously in her seat. "You seem to um...have something against Jack. What did he do if I may ask?" She meekly asked.

Cain stared, blinking under his helmet. Then he slapped his knee, threw his head back, and laughed. "I don't have anything against Jack. Not at all. Hell if the world played out differently I mighta been on his side." The group of Vault Hunters, except Kreig, were terrified of the thought of having to face Cain in combat. "I just cannot stand when people act like something they aren't." He set the gun to the side and leaned forward, resting his forearms onto his knees. "I'll give you hungry wolves another tidbit about me. Where I'm from? We need honesty and loyalty. We are constantly on the edge of extinction. Anything that doesn't help the City has no place. Anything that puts the City in danger is not tolerated. Deception? Lying to a superior? Killing one another? All intolerable. All punished with extreme prejudice. Pretending to be something you aren't is on that list. We have to band together to live. If a child leaves the City to play, playing as a Guardian, yes what I am, and is captured by our enemies, they will be tortured for information for routes into the City and killed." He spoke morbidly. He had seen it happen. It was one of his main jobs in the City while he was there in between missions. Heading off invasions.

Children would play Guardian. They sometimes snuck out of the City walls where Fallen or Hive might descend on them if they ventured to far or were just plain unlucky. The children would be tortured until they broke and spilled their little crack in the Wall's armor. If the Minions of the Dark made it there before him? Untold lives could be lost depending on how stealthy the invading party was. Saving the child was a secondary objective, and he could never save them all. Not even the one who bore a paper maché version of his own helm. Seeing their mangled, sometimes partially eaten if the Hive were responsible, corpses never got easier. Nor was explaining to the parents what happened. Their wails of a broken home continued to haunt him.

He hated masks of who one truly was. It reminded him of his days before his Guardianship. Back in his first life. Cain shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Point is, Jack is playing the monster, who masquerades as a god, who is really just a weak little man with lots of money and resources. See why I might not like the fuck?"

Gaige nodded. "I-I see." She settled back down into her seat as Cain pulled out a sharpening block and began to enhance the edge of one of his knives. The rest of the drive was ridden in silence.

Cain whistled as he walked into Sanctuary with Maya, Kreig, Salvador, and Zer0, Gaige and Axton went to make sure things went smooth with the core. He tossed Wilhelm's head back and forth in his hands like a hot potato. Entering the Crimson Raider HQ, Lilith saw what was in his hands and groaned.

"Why'd you bring that in here? It stinks and will get blood everywhere."

"Cuz. I gots a plan Lils."

"May I know this plan?" Cain stopped tossing the head, tucked it under his arm, and stared at her. "Is it a 'Fun plan'?" He nodded. She sighed. "So I'm not getting any info so it doesn't, 'ruin the surprise?'" Another nod. She rubbed a finger against her temple. "Fine, fine, fine. Just...don't get blood everywhere. If you plan on keeping that thing around for a while Zed will have something to put it in."

Cain went to speak but Alastor spoke instead. "Jack found out. Wanna hear?" The Ghost giddily remarked. Cain nodded.

"What? ANGEL! What happened?! You said the core would get rid of Sanctuary's shields!"

"I-It should have! I'm sorry!"

Cain looked to Alastor. "Watch this." He pressed the talk button. "Heya Jacky. Sorry about ruining the whole surprise 'fuck you I win' plan, but I sorta like this place. And hate you and enjoy watchin' you get mad."

"You damn bird brain!" Jack snarled.

"So. In regards to your plan. Fuck you too. And thanks for the free power core mate. Remember Jacky boy. I'll be comin' for ya soon enough. Cheers!" With that Cain blocked Jack's signal again.

Lilith stared then shook her head at Cain. She really didn't know what to she expected. This was the normal for him. "We did have a contingency plan, you know that right?"

"Yep! But making Jacky mad is just so FUN!" He crowed in laughter imagining the face the Hyperion King was making at the moment. "But yeah. I knew the core was bad the moment Wilhelm died. It was all too easy." He idly played hacky sack with said cyborg's head. "He died to easy. I mean I brought in heavy ordinance, but still, I had my suspicions. Had Al scan it. Found a kill switch for the shields. Figured that'd be a bad thing to have happen. Al scrubbed it and here we are. No virus and limitless power for the shields. Got to kill an old dog, cause a hell of a lot of mayhem and explosions, and screw Jack over. All in all? A good day I say." He explained with a hint of amusement as he got Wilhelm's head higher than his own.

Lilith simply sighed once more.

A little bit later Roland had called a meeting. He stood with his palms down on the center table, the Vaulters, Lilith, and Mordecai surrounding it, Cain stood in a corner against a wall with his helmet on and arms crossed. Roland gestured to the Hunter. "So. We struck against Jack today thanks to our resident Nighthawk." Cain nodded from his position and gave a tiny wave. "Because of this we have a shield thats stronger, won't need to be recharged, and on top of that our contingency plan is still hidden."

"Hey. If it pisses off Jack, I'm gonna do it." Cain piped up. "The fact it helped was just a bonus."

"...Riightt, thank you all the same." Roland dryly remarked. "Anyways at the moment, plans are on hold while we look into some things. We will contact you all as needed. Dismissed." The inhabitants minus Roland blinked in surprise. The room seemed so serious. They filed out slowly, going off to do their own things.

In the Vault of Glass, the throne room would lighten like clockwork. Toles slept on a square pillar near the entrance, a cloth tied around her eyes to allow her to do so without the light waking her. After one final brightening of the room. An english accented voice yelled. "WE FOUND HIM!" The sudden noise startled the sleeping Pup and she squawked and fell over the edge into the abyss. After a long fall and a very irritating death, the Huntress was revived by her Ghost. She glared heatedly at Fox who had the decency to look abashed. "Sorry?"

"If you hadn't found him and woke me up for nothing, I would have thrown you over the edge to see how you would have liked it." She rubbed her temples and walked over. "What do you have?"

Skitter was bouncing from excitement. "After 1,738 timelines that we traced his Light through the trail ended." He turned to Toles. "We found him."

She began to laugh in relief.

Fox waggled a finger. "Up up up! We found him. But we still have to be able to create a gate that is big enough to go through with ships since we may have to scour multiple planets, and able to bring us back while creating a communicator to be able to contact the Vanguard. Speaking of which..." He gestured to Toles. She rolled her eyes.

"You heard the lazy bastard Nyx. Let them know we found him." She couldn't keep the excitement out of her voice. The Ghost dipped itself in a nod and sent the message along. "How do we go about making a time gate like that?" Toles asked.

Skitter chuckled. "Why its simple little Pup-"

"We ask the Vex nicely-" Fox chirped in a mock salute.

-"And if they don't give up their information willingly-" Skitter's slowly growing grin disturbed her slightly.

Fox mirrored his expression. The two spoke in eerie unison. "We rip it from some unfortunate Minds."

* * *

 **Howdy! Hope you all enjoyed. See ya next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! So. In order Hope everyone's doin awesome. Sorry it took so long. I don't own shit. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _T(20): C'mon, c'mon, c'mon! We're not gonna be near the front if we don't hurry!_

 _C1: Calm down Toles, we're gonna make it. As a Guardian I gotta look good to the public. Somethin' you're gonna have to learn._

 _T: I won't get the chance if you don't hurry your metal ass up!_

 _A(G): Language young lady!_

 _T: English Al!_

 _*C1 comes out, fastening IL cloak to shoulders*_

 _A(G): *turns to C1* I blame you for her behavior._

 _C1: Calm down Al. She's excited. Got your everything you need?_

 _T: *nods*_

 _C1: Cool. Let's go see if a Ghost choses you._

* * *

Colored blurs came into focus as Alastor's system's started up. Rising from his position from inside his Guardian's hood, next to Cain's face, his back fins idly spun as the Ghost began to run the typical diagnostics he did every day on Cain's armament.

Guns? Well maintained. Cloak? Cleaned of any and all lint. Armor? Polished and repaired. Cain's spare memory banks? Intact and well protected. Alastor's beam of light ceased as he began inspecting the room. The sun of Pandora had yet to even begin to color the horizon. Such was his routine every day. Seeing all was in order, Alastor flew down and out the small flap door provided for him so no windows or doors had to be left open.

Flying out across the roads that ran through Sanctuary, Alastor was greeted by Moxxi who smiled and waved on her way to her bar, and Tannis, who, once again, tried to capture him to study just what he could do.

After evading the less than sane doctor, Alastor flew out the front gate. The guards on watch simply nodded to the small Light, having had this happen many mornings before.

Crossing across the icy plain of Pandora speedily, ice quickly turned to grass, then to sand as Alastor flew.

He passed Ellie's place of living and idly looked through the many cars that her area held. After a while, an item of note was found. Alastor flew through the pile of vehicles and scanned the object. It was a stone.

It seemed to be made of Eridium, yet at the same time not. Purple and white swirled within the stone as would a storm. The top appeared to be almost a glass cover for how clear one could see the twisting colors within. It was no bigger than Alastor's core, but he knew Cain would both enjoy the rock's look, and want to study it. As Alastor transmatted the odd stone, he realized something. Over the centuries, he and Cain were never separated once, save the time for Oryx capturing Cain. Alastor tittered happily. He loved his Guardian, and he was glad he was Cain's Ghost.

The Ghost finished transmatting the stone right as dawn began to beat back the darkness of the horizon. Seeing the beauty of the orange horizon bleeding to purple as the sun rose, Alastor watched it for a brief moment, taking a still shot of the awakening sky, then flew off.

Alastor thought about his life before his Guardian, the centuries spent searching. He started at the colonies on the outer planets and systems. Beginning on Titan, the Ghost searched endlessly among the sea colonies. He searched and searched and searched, but there was nothing.

He moved to the Reef. Again nothing. He was lucky to escape with his Light intact. The Awoken regarded him warily but did not impede his search.

He met a black shelled Ghost on Mars who's mind had begun to go from centuries of searching and once getting caught by the wyrm-cursed Hive and escaping. The poor Light was stricken with madness. Alastor never understood any of the maddened gibberish the Ghost uttered, and had left it to drift after attempting to help as much as possible.

Next came Earth. The City had not yet been built. They were just rings of fires and lights. No walls to protect them. His Guardian was not among the first Risen and those at Felwinter Peak. Alastor moved on, not once doubting he would succeed. The Traveler had entrusted the Ghosts to find Guardians. Alastor refused to let that trust have been in vain. He set out again for his search. This time, he would try Venus.

He found Cain at the entrance to the to the Ishtar Academy's Collective.

He felt different than the other Exo frames he had seen. He felt...homely. Like they were connected. Alastor knew he had found his Guardian. With a flying spin of excitement, he began resurrection.

He watched his Guardian rise on shaky legs. A hand covered his face. His eyes flashed in a blink. The Exo looked to the little Light.

"Who...what...are you?"

The unnamed at the time Alastor could barely contain his joy. "I'm a Ghost, your Ghost, Guardian."

The confusion on his face was the beginning of the best centuries of Alastor's existence.

Alastor preened in happiness. He remembered that day fondly. It had been a while since then. Atheon in the Vault. The scattering of Guardians and Ghosts through time. Crota in the Hellmouth. Darkness nearly consuming them whole. Oryx with his dreadnought. Far from the Traveler's Light, suffocated by the Dark.

They lost many Guardians. Many Ghosts. Too much Light. But he and Cain always made it through, pulling miracles against gods. Each time healing the Traveler. But it still had not awoke.

Alastor stopped his search for anything interesting briefly. He hadn't thought about his creator in a long time. The Traveler. Humanity's salvation and damnation.

Alastor continued his flight in silent thought. He held loyalty to the Traveler, he did, but it seemed like it almost...fed humanity to the Darkness. It appeared then shortly after the Darkness followed and crushed humanity. It killed Cain by proxy. But without it. He never would have met his Guardian. Hell he wouldn't have existed. But the thought persisted.

What did the Traveler want from Humanity?

Alastor cast off those thoughts and decided to return to Sanctuary. He would explore a bit.

The trip around town was eventful. Tannis, once again, tried to capture him and failed. He ran into Maya, quite literally in his fleeing of Tannis. She quickly cupped him behind her and when asked, denied seeing him. Alastor flew from her hands once the doctor left.

He dipped in a small thankful nod and glided back to his Guardian's abode. He found Cain going about his morning ritualistic training, sitting in a meditative position. He gave the Ghostly equivalent of a smile and nestled into a spare cloak's hood with a small circular bed set in it that Cain had set up. It was the one gifted to him by his Master upon the completion of his mentoring under them. The two parts of the cloak cloths bore the golden symbol of the Iron Lords proudly.

Alastor watched his Guardian contentedly from his perch as he meditated and communed with his Light.

Darkness.

Nothing.

A spark.

An ember.

A raging fire.

A vibrant sun.

The fire of Sol burned brightly in his left hand which was laid across the knee with palm up.

Nothingness.

Empty.

Tearing open reality.

Ripping asunder physics.

Cacophonous silence.

Power in the absence of all.

Void energy flowed around his right, lazily drifting in and out of tangibility.

He took another mental breath.

'Two. Good. Lets try adding Arc now.' The Exo thought to himself. Sparks danced along his arms as he brought the hands closer together, attempting to merge all three Lights together.

He almost had it.

He could feel the storm inside raging.

The Light of Arc wanted free.

Who was he to deny it?

Why would he?

Why SHOULD he?

A little more and it woul-

"DRINKING TIME!" Axton called. The door slammed open into the wall as a boot kicked it in. He strolled in and the door swung shut behind him.

The ball of Light Cain had been working on exploded from the lack of singular concentration and sent the Hunter sprawling.

"Traveler dammit Axton don't you know how to knock?" He asked rubbing his head and dusting himself off.

"Know how? Yeah. Want to? Hell no." Axton slurred. He slammed a few bottles down on the table.

Cain sighed and reluctantly allowed his built up Light to fade. "Why now?"

"I don't know how they do it where you're from, but on Pandora? Battle buddies are drinking buddies. So we are drinking!" He laughed.

Cain sighed once more. "I know you won't leave until we do. So get get everyone else. Then we will." This would give him time to properly prepa-

"Oh they're outside. C'MON IN GUYS!" Axton cheered.

The door fell in from the combined weight of Kreig, Gaige, Maya, and Salvador leaning on it. The more sane of the group had the decency to look sheepish. A dull thud was heard as palm met face. Cain sighed once more and pulled the various chairs from around the room closer together. "You're fixing that door."

"Systems looking good Fox. Timegate stable." Commented Skitter.

Fox gave a thumbs up to his fellow Warlock after nodding to his ghost who activated one of the more massive timegates on Mars. The Gate Lords had been rended asunder upon their entrance to the dance with clearly better contenders. The six Guardians didn't even bat an eye.

Sevin turned to Fox. "Can we get back safely?"

Fox nodded and held up a handheld device. "Yep! Just have to press this lil' bad boy Skitter made. It will open the gate on this side and get us back."

Shift-13 spoke up as he honed a knife's edge. His head covered by a purple glowing helmet. "And the communicator works as well?"

Skitter nodded. "Checked it yesterday. The science behind it is confusing to anyone who hasn't messed with the inside of a Vex noggin, but it works."

There was the crunch of grass as Toles walked over, Nyx hovering beside her. "All locked and loaded boys?" She spoke with a grin. She received a variety of affirmation from every member of the fireteam. "Then let's go get Cain back. Fire up the gates. We leave in five minutes!" Her tone brokered no room for argument. The elder War Hounds chuckled.

"She's got a fire that one." The lone Titan, Jabaho, spoke up. He wore the armor of the Iron Banner given to him by Lord Saladin.

"What do you expect," spoke Sevin. The Hunter wore a silver cloak and monochromatic armor. "Cain is the one who found her when her family was killed by Fallen. He's all she has for the most part."

The Guardians all nodded in agreement after a moment of silence for the dead. They would find Cain-1 and bring him back home. No matter the cost. They transmatted into their respective ships.

The timegate hummed as it was activated.

"Gate stable. Go!" Skitter called.

One by one ships went through the gate.

Once all went through the gate disappeared without a sound.

The War Hounds had gotten the scent of their leader. They were zeroed in. Pandora's system was about to become a bit more crowded.

Cain groaned as he attempted to sit up. Keyword being attempted. He felt weight on his upper torso.

Weight that should not have been there.

Readying his Light as his eyes flickered on, he looked for the source. He would have blushed if such a function existed in him. On him were many of his female companions sprawled across him in various states of dress. Krieg laid on a broken chandelier bare as the day he was born. Axel held a gun in one hand and a large bottle in the other as he sat asleep against a broken wall of concrete. Claptrap was hung by a parachute from a fountain. Salvador was the only conscious one and was surprisingly sitting calmly reading a book. A book on guns. Ah, that was more like him. He noticed Cain's awakening and waved.

"Buenos dias sleeping beauty! Quite the night we had!" He called softly. He held up a video monitor as Cain disentangled himself very carefully.

The metal man groaned. "Ughhhh...what happened exactly?"

Salvador chuckled and gave a genuine non-bloodthirsty smile. "Drinking, games, you know how it gets." He passed Cain the small monitor. "Would you like to see?" Cain cautiously took it. Something about Salvador's tone unnerved him. Probably the fact the little insane man was calm. Who knows? Cain pressed play.

*The tape started the as the door fell in from the combined Vaulter group's weight minus Axton.

A dull thud was heard as palm met face. Cain sighed and pulled the various chairs from around the room closer together. "You're fixing that door."

Cain had set chairs into a rough rectangle with the table in the center then proceeded to plant himself on the only couch with his hood down and helm vacant showing his scarred but mirthful face.

Salvador had taken the chair across from him, Axton two from his left, Zer0 on his direct left, Gaige stole the seat at his right from Maya who took the chair two away from his right and Kreig took the final chair on Salvador's left.

"So what kinda poison you Vaulties got?" The Nighthawk asked.

Kreig lowered a massive box onto the table, its sides fell off to show a wide assortment of alcohol.

"Easier question is what don't we have amigo!" Salvador cawed. "Handsome Jack Daniels, Sanctuary Wine, Haven's Heavenly Hell, Psycho Tears, Vaulting Vodka, Hyperion Holy Water, Tannis' Tequila and the most rare drink," he pulled a glowing purple bottle from the core of the assortment. "Eridiuic Bliss," he said reverently. "Made from pure Eridium crystals, mixed with an extract of a flower found on Pandora's highest mountain." He wiped a tear from his eye. "I found this for you amigo. For the honor of allowing me to wield the divine Gjallarhorn." The dwarf held the bottle out to Cain.

Cain was surprised. He didn't realize Salvador thought of others. He took the bottle. "Thank you Salvador. I can't imagine this was cheap."

"Free actually." Zer0 stated. "He stole it from a corpse."

Salvador waved the Daft Punk rip-off off. "It was nothing friend. Enjoy!" He himself took the tequila and uncovered the top and held it up. "To killing Jack." The other Vaulters who had grabbed drinks, Axton with Handsome Jack Daniels, Maya with Haven's. Gaige attempted to grab Psycho Tears, but was stopped by Cain who thought for a moment then shrugged and let her take it. Zer0 had grabbed the Hyperion Holy Water.

The bottles clinked as they met in the center, "To killing Jack!" Then they began to drink.

Cain actually drank part of the gift and felt...odd. He shook his head. This drink...was not normal. Was the Eridium effecting his Light somehow? It felt..suppressed. He felt a buzz enter his mind. How, how was this effecting him? He was an Exo for Traveler's sake!

He shrugged. Didn't matter it, wasn't killing him, his inebriated mind reasoned. He took more drinks. The night continued with idle chatter for a hour then Cain began to tell a story.

"So here I am, *hic*, surrounded by atleast a hundred Hive thralls, knights and acolytes. There were even a, a few *hic* Wizards."

"What're those?" Gaige slurred, blush across her face from the alcohol's effects.

"Oh, right, right, sorry. The Hive." He growlingly slurred. Damn Pandoran Alcohol hit hard and fast. "Are a species that made a deal with worm gods. It makes them immortal but it changed them too. They...are not good. Not a single one. Thralls are the lowest tier. *hic* Only instinct. Acolytes right above and actually have intelligence. Knights, sorta leaders in lieu of Wizards. Like name says, sword and shield types. Wizards are flying bastards and lead them all. They can fling attacks from their hands and help resurrect the Hive, certain types can at least. Ogres are *hic* big ass thralls that can fire a beam from their eye. Kinda the heavy hitters. Anyways. So there's a hundred or so right? I'm dead center. I had gone on Dark Heavy mission solo. *hic* Not my brightest idea I know. But I think, 'Well. I had a good run. But not like this.'" He clapped his hands. "So I had Alastor here do me a little favor." He cackled. "And transmat me in a Armored Construction vehicle from the area. I hopped in. And took it for a drive." He smashed the palm of his hand against a fist to imitate something bouncing off the hand. "So much road kill. But then a cursed Thrall. They explode *hic* o-okay? One gets under my ride and blows it to hell. I fly into the wall and tear my cloak. That was a gift from an old friend. I mayyyyyy have over reacted though. I sorta maybe kinda totally destroyed the cave with my rage. Almost died."

"How did you not die? Cave-ins are not easily livable. It is impressive." Zer0 stated seemingly unaffected by the alcohol.

"I'm veryyyy fast Z. Very agile. That and I used a knight's sword to slice any debris in my way. I met back with *hic hic* my boss, Zavala, and boyyyy was he mad I went alone. He threw me off the Tower. He apologized so much after for losin' his blue military cool." Cain laughed. He was soon joined in by the rest.

Two more hours passed and then something interesting happened. Alastor had been getting affected due to his connection to Cain's Light and was thusly also for a lack of better term, drunk off his ass. Thus, when Cain told him of an idea, he was all for it.

The bits of a old Earth tune Cain had found years back bearing only the words Party, _ W.K., began playing though the Ghost as the residents of Sanctuary felt a chill go down their spines at the coming storm. Thunder sounded and an engine revved.

There off in the distance from the wall was a massive party of Hyperion infiltrators. They cloaked and began to approach the town of Sanctuary.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey...sorry it took so long! Navy keeps this Traveler busy. Butttt. I got some cool shit and awesome news for you all! As some of you noticed (if you haven't you will after this A/N). I added some fun things to the chaps. I hope you all like them. I found them fun to write. But good news everyone! I plan to give you all a gift next chapter. All I'm saying on that. Annd Poll ended by the way. Winner is Gaige/Multiple. Since it's multiple. I'll atleast be going with the option that got 1 vote, whiccis our lovely clown-faced mistress Moxxi. If anyone has anyone else they want to see or suggestions my PM is open. Think thats all covered...Enjoy!**

* * *

 _*Eligible candidates for Ghost choosing stand on a platform, T is among them. Several Ghosts that have returned to the Last City fly through the candidates, scanning them*_

 _C1: *standing off to side of platform leaning against a pillar in the shade, watching as a black Ghost approaches T*_

 _(G): *scans T idly, passes, then perks up and spins back of shell in happiness and flies back to T, who looks dejected* Finally! *(G) has a female voice and a sun-star shaped core light* I found my Guardian!_

 _T: W-what?*head snaps up and looks to C1, who nods* HELL YEAH! *fist pumps*_

 _A(G): *From C1's shoulder* LANGUAGE!_

* * *

One and a half hours ago

Cain was utterly, completely, undeniably drunk off his ass. This was evident by the fact that he was actually singing karaoke.

Badly

"SHE'S MY CHERRRY PI-" This was the only time certain patrons of Moxxi's bar were relieved to hear explosions is when they silenced Cain and the sloshed Vault Hunters.

Until they heard the screams. And so did Cain.

Then, he _moved_.

Cain arrived outside in an instant and looked around. He didn't see the town of Sanctuary in his inebriated state.

He saw a broken Wall.

A final City burning beneath a dead god.

Screaming citizens.

Dead citizens.

And a sea of chaos.

The leather of gloves scrunched as fists clenched in rage.

Cain ripped a knife from its holster on his waist and charged it with Arc. He whipped through the air with a flick of the wrist.

It buried itself in the helmet of a cloaked Vandal of the Fall-Cain's vision flickered briefly to show his target painted yellow rather than the blueish steel color of the Fallen then returned to seeing the City engulfed in battle and chaos.

The vandal's head snapped back, the knife cleanly buried between the eyes. As it fell, electricity erupted from the knife hilt and arced to several nearby Fallen. It disintegrated their nerves from the intensity and the results showed the scorch marks on the flesh that peeked out from the yellow-Cain gripped his head in pain as it throbbed. He hit his palm against the side of his temple and his mind calmed.

He reached for the Eyasluna on his hip but thought against it. A gun in the hands of a unsound mind was more dangerous than a sound mind wielding it.

He ran at the first dead Fallen formed two knives of Solar Light and strongly flicked them out to the sides as he cartwheeled into a Captain's head as the knife was freed from the Vandal through his grabbing as the attack landed. Two Dregs found their ether supply cut off as knives were buried in their throats.

The Captain ate dirt as his face was knocked to the ground from the axe kick of Cain. The force broke its neck, leaving it bent at a ninety-degree angle. Cain fended off two attacks from more Fallen Dregs as blades crashed onto his manacles.

He turned, right as a rocket crashed into his face and detonated, obscuring the area in smoke.

All combat ceased in that instant.

"Cain!" Gaige's terrified scream shattered the silence.

Maya gasped and began to fight back against the Hyperion group who had just called for reinforcements.

Axton growled and slurred a curse as he began to fire.

Zer0 simply blinked from existence.

Kreig was being...Kreig. Meaning he threw buzz axes and caused as much mayhem as possible.

Salvador broke a bottle and shanked a soldier in the side with a savage war cry. The fact it was a Crimson Raider is not important.

He was trying dammit.

A dark, deep chuckle emanated from the smoke. Then began the death song of the troopers.

 _C is for Cinders_

 _That's what I'll burn you to_

The baritone of the melody sent chills up the spines of the yellow armored troopers. One lobbed a grenade into the smoke. It exploded after appearing back in the troopers pocket in a shimmer of blue light. Body parts flew everywhere.

In a fiery flash, a flaming chain whipped out and drug a screaming trooper inside the smoke. The screams cut off shortly after.

 _A is for Arc_

 _That's a-flowin' through you~_

The smoke began to slowly dissipate as a shape was made visible.

 _I is for Infinite_

 _The power of my Void_

A roar of a revving engine sounded out through the town.

 _N is for No restraint_

 _Which I get in trouble for_

The singing continued as Cain's unblemished form was made visible. And. He. Looked...happy?

 _1 is for the number_

 _Because that is what I am_

 _But allow me to say so you can un-der-stannnndd_

He blurred as the engine on his vehicle revved again and shot off out of the smoke, trails clinging to his form. It was a chopper, hovercraft hybrid with a sharp, pointed tip like a hornet's stinger. It had stereotypical motorcycle handlebars, and four large pipes acting as propulsion.

A burning chain lashed again from his wrist and bound around a poor trooper's leg and drug them along as the tip crashed into the chest cavity of another and speared it.

 _My name is Cain_

 _Hunter of the Tower_

He braked and whipped the sparrow to the right, launching the dragging trooper into his brethren. The trooper promptly began to glow with Solar Light and exploded, sending a jelly-like flame on every single body near.

 _But not one of you unlucky bastards stand a chance against my oh so sexy powers._

Cain pulled Eyasluna from it's holster as he drifted in his sparrow and fired the entirety of the ammunition in it. Troopers fell to the ground, head's bleeding and eyes unseeing.

 _I came to Pandora, lost and in a crash_

 _I'm gonna fuck you all so hard you get the Pan-dor-an rash~_

Cain leapt from his sparrow after sheathing his hand cannon on a special made holster on the side of the vehicle. In air he crossed his arms and let his Light flow forth. Knives of orange fire appeared in his hands. He whipped his arms forward and bodies dropped, burning away to nothing.

 _So run back home to Jack, with a message to bring_

 _Tell him if he wants me to step into my ring_

The most haunting thing, one trooper thought, was the fact he never once stopped singing as the troops were undeniably slaughtered.

 _I'm not stopping till his body's cold on the floor._

 _Against me you won't win...this...war._

Cain walked over to one of the few remaining bodies, grabbed a radio and held it up to Alastor. "What're they talking about?" Cain irritatedly stated. That Eridruic Bliss...it made him see the battle of Six Fronts again...it made his mind unsound and he didn't like it. Upon his death from the rocket his mind was cleared of the alcohol.

"They called reinforcements. Two minutes out." His partner brought him from his thoughts. "A small army it seems."

"Alright. Al?" Cain called as he swung a leg over his Hornet and revved the engine with a twist of a handle. "Playlist 5. Start from the top." He set off as Alastor became transmatted into the saddlebags and synched with the speakers.

A guitar began to rapidly play as his music began as his sparrow roared towards the Hyperion Horde.

A chill went up the spines of the soldiers and civilians alike as the Nighthawk rode off.

The Hyperion troopers moved forward as one, several hundred yards from Sanctuary as it's gate opened and one pissed off blur shot out like a bullet.

Cain arrived in seconds. The only warning the Hyperion troops got was the roar of an engine as Cain flew over a hill and was upon them. His eyes roved over their forms. He scoffed and stood crouched on his seat. "Really? THAT's your invisibility? Let me show you how it's done!" With that he leapt from his position with a flip and blinked out of existence. Alastor took control of the Hornet's system and drove it to cover as the music grew louder.

 _O Party Party Party_

Cain reappeared in the behind the furthest back row of the small army. A hand clenched around the handle of a small tanto-esque Void blade, the Exo grabbed the furthest back trooper. He shoved the blade into the throat from the back, blood spraying forth onto the trooper's comrades. His hands shot to his throat out of reflex.

 _I wanna have a Party_

There was a choked gasp as the man struggled to breathe through the blood and hole in his esophagus while Cain blinked back out of existence, his appearance that of a bone white mask and abyssal black armor visible for a split second.

A scream rent the air asunder that was cut short a second later. The troops looked to the source only to see a head fall off in a x-shaped cut, pieces of the neck falling to the ground in a wet squelch.

 _I need to have a Party  
_

 _You better have a Party_

"Back to back! All angles covered!" Called the one clearly in charge. The troops obeyed and circled up, leaving no space outside their circle. In the center however, was another matter.

Cain allowed his invisibility to drop. His Spectral Blades glowed in a bloodthirsty violet light.

 _O Party Party Party  
You gotta Party harty_

A tap on the shoulder of a trooper startled him as he whipped around and brought his rifle to firing position.

"Boo." The Wraith stated.

 _I'm gonna have a Party  
Or else you won't be sorry_

Their screams were music to his ears as his knives sang their bloody song.

From one to another he danced, scoring a kill shot on each slice. He was _fast_. He seemed to blur from one trooper to the next. He popped in and out of invisibility and sowing chaos as the merciless slaughter continued. Blood and body parts flew as the death toll rose.

Alastor hovered nervously behind his cover. Cain...was using his Void. The fact he was even using it showed how angry he was. Cain _hated_ using his Void. It was more powerful than his other aspects of Light. He had never fully been able to control it's power. He always got lost in it.

The last scream faded as the troopers were no more.

"Alastor." The deep, seductive and blood-drunk growl of Cain's voice pierced the silence. Cain held up a helmet. He was soaked in blood, still having one blade present. "This has a camera. Think you could force open a channel on Hyperion in Jack's office from here?" His Guardian asked.

Alastor shook off his worry and nodded. "I can do that." A blue beam spilled out as the small Light accessed the signal and forced open a connection.

On Hyperion, Jack's monitors lit up, garnering the attention of the Head of Hyperion. "What the hell?"

"Testing, testing, one, two, three," came a deep voice as the video feed activated. A hooded pale, bloodstained helmet with a beak came into view. He recognized it.

The Nighthawk.

A fist met Jack's desk. "How the hell did you get access to this feed?"

The Nighthawk chuckled. "That's my business Jack." He growled lowly. "You didn't seem to learn the lesson with Wilhelm. Time for Remedial Lessons with The Nighthawk. Lesson 1: Attacking me and why it's a bad idea. With examples!" He lectured. The Nighthawk chuckled and turned the camera around. The massacred, dismembered, bodies of his troops with organs visible in some cases filled the screen.

Jack's mind was racing in panic. He had sent 200 men as back up for the 100 initially sent to level Sanctuary. The reinforcements were all accounted for in this macabre class. He assumed the situation was the same in Sanctuary. "This will happen every time, allow me to repeat, _every time_ you send your boys after me and mine. One lesson down Jack. Let's see if it sticks or if we move to Lesson Two," a dark chuckle escaped the unblinking visage, "which you will NOT like. Can't wait to see you Jack. It'll be a day to remember. Take care." The Nighthawk waved a gloved hand and the video cut out.

Jack's angered shout echoed through Hyperion's hall.

Then...the God of Pandora realized something. It began as a dark chuckle, then grew to a cackling howl. Jack slammed his index finger on the call button.

"Send in the Loaders."

Back on Pandora, Cain ripped out the camera being mindful to keep it in working order. Dropping it, he walked to the bodies and began to gather weapons. Once they were in a pile he called over his Ghost. "Alastor."

"Ye-yes?" Came the reply.

Cain tilted his head. "Why are you scared partner?" He intoned flatly.

"I'm...I'm not scared. I just don't know who I'm talking to right now. The Nighthawk? Or the Crow?"

Cain gasped as his eyes brightened in surprise and suddenly straightened up. He looked to the Void blade in his hand. Growling in disgust he threw it away from him and backed up, breathing heavily. "Fuck...I'm sorry Al. I lost control there again didn't I?"

His Ghost flew over and looked in front of Cain down at his Manacles. The seals glowed a deep red and one on each had burned off. "The seals aren't holding it back anymore...we need to find your Master to figure this out." Cain nodded in agreement.

He sighed. "Transmat the weapons and ammunition back to the house. We will get to dealing with it tomorrow. For now lets just get back."

Alastor did as ordered but perked up after he finished minutes later. "Cain..we got incommingg!" He yelled. His Guardian looked up at incoming moonshot and cursed.

"Alastor! Hornet!" He called as he leapt into the air. The Exo landed on the soft leather he had come to love as he revved the engine and sped off. Alastor hovered on his shoulder and stared at the sky.

Cain weaved between moonshots as they landed in a fiery explosion. On the horizon he saw Sanctuary.

The shielding was gone.

Cain swore and pushed his Hornet to even new heights using a special mod he had made with Holliday that increased the speed at the utterance of a phrase that unlocked the controls for it.

"Go-go Gadget Hornet Boost."

His Hornet's engine screamed as it's speed doubled and he was sent flying towards the town.

In orbit planets away, a few minutes ago while Cain fought the Hyperion Infiltrators a sensor went off. Ocean eyes looked at it and grinned. They pressed the communications button and sent out the word.

The ship turned around as they made way for Pandora.

Cain rushed through the gates of Sanctuary and saw Roland. Jumping off his Hornet as it passed he hurried to his friend. "What's the situation?"

Roland kicked a dead trooper. "Their goal wasn't to destroy the town like we thought. They were here for the shields. To take them down and make us vulnerable."

"Dammit! Is there anything we can do?"

"Remember that contingency plan we have? We need your help activating the- FUCK! TAKE COVER!" Roland tackled Cain to the side.

He saw the approaching overwhelming salvo of destruction from Hyperion in slow motion.

The sky was filled with moonshots.

It was absolute.

It would kill them all.

Even Cain.

Even Alastor.

His friends.

All would die. If that was not enough. The ground began to shake.

"WE GOT LOADERS! NORTHWEST!" Called a soldier over Roland's radio.

The moonshots were seconds away. Cain looked to his Ghost. "Alastor. I need you to fly as far as you can, as fast as you can, get awa-" Right before the moonshots impacted, a blur shot from the sky. And white, blinding light that threw him far was all he knew before darkness took him.

This...wasn't death was it? Cain still felt everything. He 'opened' his eyes to the skies and saw something that surprised him. His female companions had seemed to have gotten thrown as well and, he felt this was the machination of the universe hating him, ended up in various states of dress.

* * *

Cain handed back the small monitor to Salvador. "Sooo..one question, why aren't we a crater?"

Salvador gave a small smile. "Your friends...they came."

"Friends?"

Salvador nodded. "The large one in armor protected us with something like Sanctuary's shield but, it was purple and larger," he pointed at the Crimson Raider's HQ. "They're in there. They called themselves War Hound."

* * *

 **Hey everyone. Sorry its a bittt shorter than average (around 200 words or so) but this stopping point felt right to me. I had tons of fun writing this chapter. We will have even more next hehehehe. Oh it'll be glorious. See you all next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heya folks! Got a chapter for ya and a gift. Those who follow my profile know what I'm talkin about...thats all I got this time. Enjoy**

* * *

 _The following is a recollection of Crucible match Mayhem Rumble #1 from cameras and participants. C1 was with a close Titan friend, Ar.  
_

 _C1: Hehehe. This'll be fun! So glad I managed to convince Shaxx to let us release all limits on our Light._

 _A(G): I still think you're going to be destroyed._

 _Ar: I agree with your Ghost. This is a dumb idea._

 _H(G): Oh hush McBroodypants. Its a chance for you to cut loose. Traveler know's you're stressed-_

 _C1: Thank you Harmonia for being the voice of reason._

 _H(G): -Bbbuttt this is still overkill._

 _A(G): *Mockingly* Thank you Harmonia for being the voice of reason. *looks to C1* That's you._

 _C1:...Shaxx start this already. Ares? Prepare plan..._

 _Ar: You better not say get h-_

 _*Moments later Ar carried C1 with one arm across his shoulders as if injured to the forefront of the 20 New Guardians of under a century from the opposite point of the area*_

 _Ar: Someone get help! He's been hurt!_

 _*the UC Guardians worriedly hurried forward to help*_

 _Ar: *spins and launches C1 in a throw as C1 erupts in Solar Light and kills all with a Golden Gun*_

 _Time: 00:17/10:00_

 _Kills:_

 _-Bravo: 20_

 _-Alpha: 0_

 _C1: *stands and brushes off dust as 20 Guardians charge him with Golden Guns, Nova Bombs, Fists of Havoc, etc. very obviously angry*...Well...shi-*C1 dies as 7 Nova Bombs impact, 4 Golden Guns fire, 2 Shadowshot Tethers are landed, 3 Hammers of Sol hit, and 4 Stormtranced Warlocks make contact. His Ghost had hidden with the other Ghosts in their perch*_

 _Ar: *scratches chin of helmet* maybe we should limit this to only a few Guardians in the future._

* * *

Cain froze. "What did you just say?" Came his hushed whisper.

Salvador raised a bushy eyebrow. "I said they called themselves War Hound." He gained a puzzled look. "Are they not friends? Would you like me to ki-" Salvador did not get to finish as a blur pushed passed him. "Huh. Guess he can handle it then. Now, onto the blackmail material I got last night." Salvador chuckled and began to review his 'special' video stash.

Cain threw open the doors to the Crimson Raider HQ and ran towards the stairs. He heard voices. As he tore up the stairs, he heard the one voice he had missed more than any other during his time on Pandora. He arrived at the top of the stairs and looked for the source.

Cain smiled beneath his helmet in relief and pure joy.

Brown hair in its usual gravity defying style? Check. Pale skin and eyes as dark and fierce as the ocean? Check. Currently making yet another leader nearly wet their pants from her stare? Triple check.

It was Toles, but Cain noticed something. His daughter had gone through a bit of a wardrobe change since he had last seen her. She now boasted a white helmet that had a black, heart-shaped, opaque face-shield, a dark gray vest and armored undershirt that fitted her generous, for her rather small stature, chest well, an arm guard that had one, gray chitinous pauldron, and black leather leg armor covered by...Traveler, those were Ahamkara bones, specifically Eao if he remembered. _'Wonder how she got those.'_

However, it was the cloak that had his attention.

Black as pitch with a gold border, the symbol of the War Hounds stood proud on the top of the cloak resting between the shoulder blades.

It was his old cloak.

He smiled and chuckled softly.

He was so damn old.

His chuckle alerted the group at the table to his presence.

Toles eyes saw him and lit up in happiness. "Cain?"

Cain spread his arms as he ran to her. "Toles!"

She smiled and began to run to him. "Cain!"

"Toles!"

Toles' eyes suddenly hardened and she turned that smile upside down as she yelled. "Caiin!" Her arms that were opened suddenly had one reared back with a fist and the other at her side.

"Toles?" She was now close to him. "Oh Sugar Honey Iced Tea!" He went to turn and run from his irate daughter but her hand lashed out and caught him by the chest-plate and pulled his helmeted head right into her fist. Cain had no choice but to take it and was launched back by the force. He crashed into the wall and laid still.

She held up a smoking fist as her scowl deepened and she stomped towards her father.

Roland leaned over to the brown-haired, bright blue robed man and whispered to him, "Is she always like this?"

Skitter simply chuckled awkwardly as he scratched the back of his head. "Just let it run its course. If anything breaks we will fix it."

"Where the hell have you been you old coot? Do you have any idea how worried I was searching for your dumbass?" Toles raged as she now held Cain by the scruff of his cloak and shook him back and forth.

Cain held up a single finger and she halted. His world spun for a few seconds before the eyes of his helmet smiled. "Missed ya too kiddo." Toles enveloped him in a tight hug. Cain reciprocated with a chuckle as he ruffled her hair, which caused a frown in his shorter daughter.

"I told you not to do thatttt!" She huffed.

"I adopted you. It was in the paperwork as a right."

She pouted and glared at him before smiling and hugging him again. "I've missed you!"

"I know kiddo. Five years is a while."

"Five years?" She blinked. "It's only been five mo-"

"-Course doesn't mean I didn't get you anything for the missed birthdays. Got them at the house I have here."

"I mean yeah! Five years." She said, acting her part. Her mind said otherwise. _'Score!'_

The other five present Guardian members saw her antics and decided to not inform Cain that it had been only five months. He'd figure out sooner or later. It was the price he would pay for being stupid and letting the Vex get one up on him.

The Hunter duo finally came over to the table where the rest of War Hound and Roland congregated. Cain laid his palms on the table.

"So. You guys finally got here. We will go into things relating to home later. Jab, thank you for saving this place and its people." The man nodded with a grunt. Cain then spoke to Alastor through his neural link. _'Let the other Ghosts know that Roland and everyone else don't know shit about us.'_ He received a mental nod from his Ghost who went to do his Guardians wish.

The Guardians gathered all gave subtle signs they received the message. Skitter's eyes flashed orange for a brief moment with Solar Light, Toles knocked her foot against his, Jabaho gave a very small nod, Shift-13's Graviton Forfeit helmet gave an almost imperceptible flare of the Void energy that coalesced in the face-shield, Sevin straightened up, and Fox's mad grin lessened slightly.

"So, give us the rundown." Toles spoke.

"Well. As you have all seen. Someone doesn't like us and didn't seem to take my Lesson to heart." The Guardians chuckled nervously. Cain's lessons were very...infamous in the Tower. His crusade against the Cabal when they took away a member of his original fireteam and his bonded. Cain...he made the Cabal fear his coming.

"So who is this unlucky chap then boss?" Fox posed the question on their minds.

Cain chuckled and leaned back against a pillar. "Roland, your bad guy 'god'. You tell them."

Roland sighed. "'Handsome' Jack." He pulled up a 3-D holographic display of the man in question. "He's the head of Hyperion and is trying to open Vaults."

Cain piped in, "Not like Glass. I checked. Apparently just loot caches from a long dead race."

"Anyways. He's trying to open the Vault of the Warrior to use the Warrior to rule and erase the 'bandits', aka most people on Pandora."

"He has a weird 'peace-that's-not-actually-peace-and-actually-wholesale-slaughter' boner." Cain interrupted again.

"Would you like to explain Cain?" Roland irately asked, when no response was given he began again. "It began five years when another Vault was opened. Since then he's been a menace to people on Pandora." Roland motioned to Cain who straightened up and nodded.

"So. Since Jacky didn't like my first lesson it's time to move onto Lesson Two. Information on him. I want it. As much as you can gather. That goes for your Raiders too Roland." The man nodded. "That's about all the important info. Oh wait. Roland, SevinShift-13JabahoSkitterFoxToles, SevinShift-13JabahoSkitterFoxToles, Roland. Just incase no one was introduced."

Those gathered nodded. Cain dismissed his team. Once they left, Cain sought to follow but Roland caught his shoulder by laying a hand on him, "How good is your team?" His question was met with chuckles from Cain himself.

"As good as me if not better. Toles? She's my kid. Trained her myself." Cain slid from his grip and walked down the stairs.

Roland stood there frozen, and gulped in fear for Pandora.

Walking into his home, Cain was greeted to the scene of his team already waiting.

Cain removed his helmet and smiled as much as he could, not having to put up the hologram in this company. He smiled. "War Hounds, bring me up to speed. What'd I miss?

Sevin spoke from his position on the couch, "Fallen, nothing worth reporting."

Fox spoke next, "Vex being Vexy boss."

"Douchey with a side of murder?"

"Yep!"

Cain nodded to Fox. Shift-13 spoke next, "Hive normal," the usually silent man stated.

Jabaho nodded. "Factions of the City remain peaceful."

Skitter looked unusually serious, "I've heard whispers of Cabal plans. Nothing good, but nothing concrete yet, well, nothing that's logical."

Cain leant against a wall, "Explain."

"I've heard plans to trap and use the Traveler's Light but even the Hive can only smother it, not trap it. So it doesn't make sense."

Cain nodded. "We'll keep an eye on it. So no one here knows about Guardians or Godly Ball of White as far as I'm aware. They know I have powers, but thats it. They have something called 'Sirens'. They use powers that are eerily similar to Void Light. I want our Warlocks investigating that." Skitter and Fox nodded. "For everyone else the plan is as follows. We are going to kick the shit out of Jack and go home. Plain and simple. I wouldn't feel right just ditching this planet to him. First step. Lesson Two. Find any info you can on him. Loved ones, hobbies, anything you think will be useful."

"What are you gonna do with it?" Toles asked.

"Depends on the info. Need the info before you can act on it. Once we have information to act on I'll call you all." He walked to a window and pointed at Helios Station in the sky, "See that? Do not go there," Cain came back in the window and looked over a map of Pandora he had on the wall. "Thats Jack's home turf, while I'm sure we could storm the place and end this all now, we won't because we have no recon done of it. Not risking any Light. If you can get info on the station while planet-side, do it."

"Um, Cain?" Sevin spoke.

"Yes?"

"Might seem like a dumb question, but where's your ship? I figured you'd have the thing lying around somewhere but there's nowhere near enough that's big enough to hold it."

Cain sighed. "I crash landed when the Vex sent me here. It got damaged to the point of inoperability. I have it hidden in a cave system far from here. I plan to repair it soon as possible. Just need a skilled enough mechanic that I trust."

Sevin nodded.

Toles piped in, "I'll lend you mine until then."

"Thanks kiddo but I'll be planet-side mostly until, if, we go after the big ol' H up there."

His daughter nodded with an eye roll. "Gotcha." Leave it up to Cain to be stubborn in accepting help.

"Well. That's all I have. Anyone else?" When no more topics were brought up Cain gave a nod. "Dismissed."

With that the group filed out to go do what they were ordered to. Gaige passed by and caught the door as it swung to close. She knocked. Cain peeked his out from a corner to see who it was. "Oh, Gaige. Come in." He cleaned his hands of some grime and grease with a rag and left his workstation that had what seemed to be parts for a sidearm or hand cannon on it along with several different sized barrels. "What can I do for you Firecracker?" He asked as he tossed away the rag he used while Gaige and he sat across from each other on the couch.

"I just wanted to talk. We alone?"

Cain raised a nonexistent eyebrow at the question and nodded. "Just you, me and Al."

"So...when you took down the Buzzard Academy, I saw something," the Mechnomancer began, squirming in her seat unsure how to approach the topic, "your arm...it's metal isn't it?"

Cain blinked. Internally he cursed, _'Fuck all kinds of space duck. Al?'_

 _'She has a metal arm Cain. Make it seem like a prosthetic.'_

Cain nodded. "Yeah. What about it?" He removed his armor on the right arm and rolled up the sleeve, revealing the metal limb in question.

Gaige's eyes got wide at the level of highly advanced technology she was seeing. "This is...geez this is advanced." She wanted to go complete tech nerd but she reigned in the desire. "If I can ask...how'd you lose it?"

Cain was silent seemingly in remembrance, in reality, _'Alllll? Any help?'_

 _'...Wing it?'_

He sighed and decided to tell a half-truth, "It was a shitty day all around. The arm...honestly not that bad considering e-"

"How so?" Gaige interrupted.

"Calm down Firecracker, I'm gettin' there. It was a mission with my bonded, your guys definition of 'married', Meri." He had missed the look of jealousy that flashed on her face as he said this, "We had been sent to exterminate a Cabal war base that was getting a bit too dangerous to be left alone. The Cabal are a bi-pedal race that look like turtles when unarmored." That day..it was so long ago, but it felt like yesterday. Four hundred years had passed since then. As he spoke, he slowly got lost in memories and sorrow. "This base is what we call a 'Dark Zone.' That means very dangerous. Lethal if numbers are not present normally, but me and her were one of the best teams. She was worried about it. Said it felt like a trap. It was, I should have listened. They killed her, I've know her for fi-..a long time. As I said, we were...bonded." Cain leaned back and looked at the ceiling. "She died and I lost my arm trying to save her. Bastard had a huge blade and knew how to use it. Didn't help my mind was clouded from loss." He tsked, remembering that Cabal, Valus Ma'ruon, that took his arm. "I killed him," Cain chuckled, "climbed his armor and shoved a grenade down his throat after a lucky shot blew off his helmet. Buttt, sore loser had a deadman's switch. I grabbed Meri's body and got out as fast as I could. After that...heh, well that's not what ya asked." He finished and was quiet. Gaige was as well strangely. Cain leaned back to his normal posture and went to look at his Mechnomancer companion, "Gai-WHA-" a weight crashed into his chest and knocked him and the couch over backwards.

The pig-tailed girl sobbed, clinging to his chest. "THAT'S SO SADDDDDDD! WAHHHH!" As the girl's speech devolved into gibberish, Cain on the other hand knew not how to react so he just hugged her and patted her head.

"You good?" Cain asked. She nodded into his chest. "Then ya mind gettin' up? If someone walked in they would get the wrong idea." Gaige blushed bright as her hair and scrambled off realizing their position.

"S-sorry..just...sad stories make me cry," she mumbled strangely timidly.

"So," he began as he righted the couch, "Anything else you needed?"

Gaige thought for a moment, there had been one th- "Oh! Yeah! Roland wanted to see you!"

"Know what for?" When the Mechnomancer shrugged, he sighed. "Alright I'll go see what the ol' boy wants. Thanks," after walking her out, he went to go see the Crimson Raider leader.

Gaige smirked as he left. Her plan had worked. "Oooohhh Alastor," she sang. "You still here little dude?"

Alastor peeked out from his position in one of Cain's spare cloaks. Once he saw who it was he flew up to eye level. "Yes Miss Gaige? What do you need?"

"The people who came, was Cain's daughter among them? I saw a woman."

Alastor internally debated telling Cain about Gaige's questioning, but decided against it. Worst case scenario, they could handle Gaige. "Yes. That was her. Are you looking for her?" The _very_ happy nod he received was concerning but he dismissed it and told her where Toles had gone. Gaige left with a thank you and went to find the daughter of Cain.

Cain strolled into the Crimson Raider HQ with not a care. "Rolaaannndddd," he called, "you just saw me. What do ya need now ya lazy bum?"

Roland walked down the stairs, a perplexed expression on his face. "I never called for you. But since you are here you can answer some more questions I had about your cohorts."

Cain sighed and pinched the bridge of his helm's beak, its eyes shut in irritation. He has been royally duped. So this is how it felt. "That little...alright." He stood straight up. "Shoot."

"Are those spaceships?"

Cain had a feeling Roland was a kid and the Nighthawk was the candy store of knowledge. This would take a while. Gaige would sooo be getting it for this.


	9. Chapter 9

**Heya peeps. It's proven, the method works. I don't think I ever knocked out chapters this fast. All I got. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _The following is a report on the state of C1's memory, and DER. [C1, as indicated by numbers, only has been reset once.]_

 _P: So tell me, how far back can you remember?_

 _C1: Doc, I can remember my first life. Its the second go around I can't remember some of._

 _P: Tell me what you do remember._

 _C1: I remember, this won't be in order sorry. *Psychologist gestures to continue* Six Fronts, the Battle of Twilight Gap, Mare, and...before that. Nothing. Aside from a name I had it carved into my arm. By my own hand I think. Al can't remember that period either._

 _P: Al is your Ghost yes?_

 _C1: Yeah, short for Alastor._

 _P: *nods and looks at notes* According to your file, you were Risen nearly a 860 years ago. So that period is, concerning._

 _C1: Yep. Now I keep backup memory banks._

 _P: So back to this name. What was it?_

 _C1: Ana Bray._

* * *

Toles had been on her way to...anywhere really when she heard her name being called. Or rather trying to be called.

"Towles? Toes? Toeless?"

She sighed and turned. "Its Toles. Say it with me Tole-s. Tooooolless."

The pigtailed redhead smiled, "Sorry about that. Never caught your name properly. Got it now though." She extended a metal hand to shake, "I'm Gaige. I've been around Cain for the last good while."

The Hunter took the offer and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you. Toles like I said, his daughter. Glad someone was looking out for that old man. What do you need?"

"I just wanted to know more about you and him. He's..not very open about himself."

Toles chuckled softly, "Yeah he'll do that sometimes. In our line of work...it doesn't always work out. Staying distant...helps the loss ya know?"

Gaige nodded in understanding, "Still, I wanna know about him. So how about you and I hit up Moxxxi's and you tell me some embarrassing stories about daddy dearest? I'll buy."

"Moxxxi's?"

"Bar."

Toles grin was unsettling, "Deal."

Cain finally was released from Roland's never ending interrogation. He managed to deflect or wing the answering on anything about where he was from but damn was the man relentless.

"I'm so pranking Gaige for that." He grunted. "Knowing her though, she's likely-" A crash from Moxxxi's had the Nighthawk looking that way. "Hmmm...nope! Not my problem," he chirped with an eye smile.

The Nighthawk promptly pivoted on his foot 115° and walked back to his home. He sat down at his workbench and returned to working on his project.

Had he known the cause of the crash, there would have been a murder case in Sanctuary.

If they found the body that is.

Toles sat back down after throwing the man who had thought touching her was a good idea. She sighed and sipped her drink, "So. Where were we?"

"You were about to tell us how our favorite Hawk met ya darlin'," Moxxi stated, having heard of the topic they were speaking of and decided to listen in.

"Right, right sorry. I was seven. I already had a family," her eyes found her drink as she slowly swirled it in her hand, "Where we're from we are taught one thing from a young age. Don't leave the City. The outside is dangerous." Ocean eyes found teal and green, then lowered back down. Toles seemed to shrink into herself, "I was a kid. I didn't listen. You know how it goes. I snuck out through a crack in the Wall. The Fallen found me pretty fast. Only a few hours outside. Then, they began interrogating me. They didn't hurt me at first, more info when willing and all that," she rolled her hand. Gaige looked like she wanted to ask a question but held her tongue. "Fast forward a few days. We had been told the Fallen were bad guys in the City so I kept telling them that. My parents," the female Hunter went quiet, her hands found her thighs and balled into fists. "My parents went to look for me. The Guardians they all spoke with to ask to go look for me all told them there was no point, I was already dead," she chuckled mirthlessly. "Because of me they died. More Fallen got them. Brought the bodies into the same place they were holding me. I saw them from my cell. I don't know why they brought the bodies. They just did. I knew what death looked like. Saw it enough times," the edges of her mouth turned upwards in a bittersweet smile, "Turns out word got out about a missing kid. It happened when Cain was hanging out with some fellow Hunters," she paused and took a long drink.

"They were shooting the shit. This one sits down complaining about the fact my parents were askin' around and they never showed back up. Cain..." she chuckled softly, "that dusty old bird grabbed the poor son of a bitch by the collar and ripped him a new one about not stepping up. You need to understand something. Guardians? We're on another level from civilians. Completely. Guardians are the only ones allowed out of the City because we are the only ones who can fight what's out there. A civilian going out there is almost a certain death sentence. So if a parent asks you to go out and at least _look_ for their kid," her eyes glared into theirs, rage present, "You do it dammit. Even if it's to tell them the worst news a parent can hear. Cain nearly killed the Guardian," what she didn't tell them was Cain marched that Guardian to the Crucible later and kicked the everliving hell out of him, recorded it, and spread the video just so every Guardian knew what he would do to them if they made the same mistake. "So once Cain is finished getting the info he needed from the Hunter, he rushes out following the trail he picked up from civilians and my parents. Along the way he picked up his friend, a Titan, the heavy hitters, by the name of Ares."

"They started hurting me by then," she missed Moxxi's look of shock, and the fact the bar was silent now, patrons all listening. "I wasn't cooperating. I don't remember how long I was there for. I just remember one moment there is this Fallen hurting me, cutting me, and next thing I know the door to the throne room, which opened vertically, was simply disintegrated in fire and Cain and Ares...I had never seen anyone so angry. The eyes of Cain's helmet were blazing like a righteous sun. Ares was snarling with one, massive, burning maul, his mismatched eyes promised nothing but pain. They killed, no, killed is too light a word," she thought for a moment tapping her chin in thought.

"Slaughtered, yeah that sounds right. They slaughtered all of them including the Kell, their leader. They got me out of there and back to the City after some basic first-aid to keep me stable. They checked on me in the hospital for as long as they could but duties called them away. I was out for a good two and a half days once we got back to the City. I drew him a picture in the time I was laid up," she laughed as she remembered that day. She had been so bad at drawing then, "I was released and I looked around the City trying to find him or Ares. I was granted access to the Tower and found Cain. I...sorta ran up to him and showed him the drawing. I ran into him right outside the meeting room. And when he learned my parent's didn't make it, offered me a home and food. I accepted and here we are."

Gaige looked ready to cry for the second time that day. Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes. She whined lowly. Moxxi simply smiled softly. The bar patrons looked to one another and, as one toasted to Cain and Toles' fallen parents.

Moxxi was silent for a long, long time as Gaige and Toles began chatting again after a moment. Her painted face set in stone while she thought. She was a mother of two. She understood the worry and fear that Toles' parent's had to have been going through. If Ellie or Scooter had been in her situation? She would have moved Heaven and Hell to find them. She wish she knew who these Guardians were that denied her parent's just so she could give them a piece of her mind as well.

Cain was a good man for doing what he did for the girl. This Ares was as well. She brought a bent finger to her lip as she thought. Cain deserved something for taking Toles in at the drop of a hat. Ahah! She'd bake him something! God knows he never eats when he's hanging around the bar, bouncing or otherwise.

So with that line of thought settled, she listened back into Toles story of how Cain seemingly...ended up in a pink tutu? Oh she had to hear this. She laid her elbows on the counter and laced her fingers then rested her chin on them, ever present seductive smirk back on her face.

"-so he finds out what happened, and-"

"What. The. Fuck. Angel? You said that would work. What happened?"

Angel seemed to shrink into herself. "I-I-I'm sor-" a raised hand caused her to raise her hands to protect herself. "I-I didn't know! I didn't know he could stop the virus!" She stammered out.

Handsome Jack looked down at his daughter and her fear. He scoffed. "Next time we get the chance to finish that birdshit, don't let another failure happen. Got it?" Angel nodded, her body trembling. "Good," without further words from her father, he stormed from the room. Once he was gone she broke down.

The Vault. All because of that damned Vault, her father had changed.

Outside Angel's room, Jack was immediately flanked by two associates. "So tell me, how much did we lose on that assault?"

The female holding a device scrolled on it, "A few billion sir, moonshots and Loaders all accounting."

He frowned. "And manpower?"

The man behind him, dressed in a trooper uniform sighed, "348 sir. The men...are demanding more pay if you want them to and I quote, 'Continue trying to kill a demigod.'"

"A demigod? The Nighthawk? Bullshit," Jack spat, "The guy has just gotten lucky. Roland and his crew is what has kept him alive. Fine. Tell them more pay is coming their way. But tell them this," Jack rounded on the man and shoved him into the wall, wrist guns pointed right under his chin, "if they fail, one more time, everyone who survives is getting airlocked personally by me. You included Marpol. You all are replaceable. Make it so you aren't." Jack dropped him and walked into his office. The doors shut behind him.

The woman helped him up. "Thanks Oli." Marpol rubbed his neck and the two shared a look. The moment passed and they went their separate ways.

Toles was walking around town after her long talk with Moxxi and Gaige. Those two were something else. She definitely could tell their feelings regarding Cain. Gaige had a clear crush. Moxxi...she seemed to be having the beginnings of one it seemed, but if she was wrong he was nothing more than someone she had grown to care about at least. Knowing how Cain was, she doubted he had any clue.

The Huntress laced her fingers together behind her head as she walked. She took a step and stubbed her toe. She cursed, and so did..what she hit, what?

She looked down, ocean blue eyes looking over the yellow trapezoidal robot she had knocked over.

"Hey,", came the annoyed high-pitch voice," watch where you're going!" The bot pushed itself up then dusted itself off. "The nerve of some people."

"A sentient robot," Toles commented squatting down, "I haven't seen anything like you since the Ex-..how are you sentient?"

"How should I know? I was just created to be this badass girlie. Now who're you?"

"Typically it's common curtesy to give your own first yellow."

The blue eye of the robot rolled before he cheered and gave a thumbs up, "I'm CL4P-TP, or Claptrap!"

Toles held it in for approximately three seconds before she squealed and hugged the small robot to her chest, "You're so cutttee!"

Claptrap blinked. What the hell? Why was this human hugging him? He internally shrugged and accepted the softness. "I never got your name Missie."

Toles looked down to the robot in her clutches. "Oh! I'm Toles, daughter of Cain."

At the mention of the Nighthawk, Claptrap seemed to pale. "AH! LEMME GO! LEMME GO!" He wriggled this way and that and eventually pinched her hand between his own slightly painfully, causing her to release him. Claptrap's wheel squealed as it sped against the ground and the small bot tore off, leaving a dust cloud and an echoing scream in his wake.

The Huntress tilted her head, "Well that's odd. Wonder what Cain did to him." Toles seemed to think for a second before smacking her forehead. "Stupid, stupid, stupid! I knew I forgot something," the girl sighed and began heading towards where the group of Guardians had stored their ships.

Returning to Sanctuary shortly after retrieving her objective, Toles carried the cloth wrapped bundle to Cain's abode, hoping her father was in. Seeing as her hands were preoccupied, she mentally asked Nyx to knock for her.

The Black shelled Ghost looked to her and shook herself. Really the girl was so scatterbrained. She could have just had Nyx transmat the bundle here. The Ghost knocked using one fin and moved back. The door opened to reveal Cain, hologram in place. Toles looked at him. "Why do you have that silly hologram?" She asked.

Cain looked around in a panic around before pulling her in and closing the door. "Hey, hey, hey kiddo. Don't go screamin' that. Everyone here believes I'm human. I'd rather not having them know I'm Exo."

"But, like, why? That robot Claptrap is sentient and people seem fine around him."

"Wait, you met Claptrap?"

"Yeah," she peered at her father and frowned, "speaking of which, what did you do to that poor little robot? He got terrified the moment I mentioned your name." Cain simply laughed and gave no answer. "Hmpf. Fine. Be that way. And I went through all the trouble of going back to my ship to get you something," that instantly had Cain's attention like a puppy to a ball. He actually sat down and looked up at her begging. "Ok, ok if you stop making that...whatever that is right now I'll show you," Cain popped up with a cheer.

"Yes! Now what'dya get me T-money?" He was bouncing like a kid like he was on a sugar rush. Toles cocked an eyebrow at the unusual behavior of Cain and held out the package.

"It's not really from me. Xur gave it to me. Something about repayment for an ambush save."

Cain nodded as he took the package, "I remember. He had gotten ambushed near Jupiter. It was after...after my first encounter on the Dreadnought," the sadness in his voice spoke of just how much that still hurt. His close friend, a Titan by the name of Ares, had rescued him but went missing during a battle with Oryx on the way out. Cain wasn't able to fight due to the wounds he suffered under Oryx's care.

It seemed he still blamed himself.

Cain shook his head, "Xur had gotten ambushed by a Fallen Ketch. I happened to be in the area. Ended up using the Ketch's own systems to destroy the ship's life support and Ether supply. Modified EMP for the most part. But I didn't know it was enough to warrant a gift from the Nine." Cain walked over to the couch and set the package down on the coffee table. Grabbing one end of the binding, he slowly eased it out of the knot then unwrapped it.

His eyes grew brighter at what he saw.

Inside the wrapping was a Hunter's cloak. The background of the cloak was a solid ebony color with silver diamonds mimicking stars. On top showed a golden hawk in mid flight, emerging from the bottom right corner and extending to the top quarter of the cloak. The eye of the hawk was made with a large, amber colored, finely detailed stone. It seemed to stare and harshly judge all who it saw. The wings of the hawk were spread, curled towards the open beak. The collar of the cloak had a black neck and shoulder guard made of strengthened obsidian with the sigil of the Nine set in amethyst. The hood itself had a beaked quality to it, the edges lined in gold. It had a front ruffle of black cloth for seemingly purely aesthetic purpose.

Cain held it up, looking over the gift in wonder, "By the Traveler this is beautiful," he looked to Toles, "did he saw if there were any special qualities?"

She shook her head, "Nope. Just that. 'It is keyed to his Light and shall do as its master wishes,'" she stated in the same growling timbre Xur had, waving her hands for effect. "Well? You gonna try it on?"

Cain nodded. "Well. I've needed a new wardrobe change anyways. Give me a moment to change into some new things." Cain took the cloak gently and brought it into his personal room. Lifting a few floorboards, he descended into his personal Armory that he had moved from his ship. He was fortunate that almost all of his stuff survived.

Now was the big question.

What to wear?

Toles had just begun to grow bored when she heard the door to Cain's room open.

She whistled, "Nice digs Cain."

He had on the cloak with the hood pulled up over his now bone white Celestial Nighthawk helm. Adorning his chest was a black undervest with a silver top that wrapped around his upper torso. It had a three way strap going over and under his right armpit and across the chest. Two straps kept it closed.

That was a piece from the old Icarus Drifters if she had it pegged right.

Two belts with many pouches crossed on his hips, a large, hexagonal, Hunter sigil emblazoned buckle present. His arms were armored with what appeared to be Fallen looking tech on the left arm. Silver in color, the shoulder guard and forearm bracer shined. A black tube curved down, following the edge of the shoulder guard.

The new garb on his legs also seemed to have Fallen inspirations.

Dark leather pants flowed into equally black boots. On top of the pants from hip to lower thigh had golden honeycomb shaped metallic material. His right leg had a white knee and shin guard. His left just had five white orbs adorning it.

All in all?

Her father was badass.

He strutted over and had a air of confidence. "So," came the deep voice, "whatcha think kiddo?"

"Looks badass. Where'd you get this stuff? Never knew you ran with the Drifters."

Cain chuckled. "Well, I did. Your old man ain't so boring now is he? I've had the helmet for as long as I can remember," now that he thought about it he couldn't remember where he had even gotten it. It was just...there one day. He stored that thought for later. "The legs and arms I got from a stint in the Tangled Shore. And you know about the cloak. Speakin' of which," the eyes of his helmet somehow seemed to cock a nonexistent eyebrow, "I see someone raided my cloak stash while I was away. And got some new things since I last saw you."

"I had mine made. Custom stuff. The cloak," she scratched the back of her head timidly as she chuckled, "I sorta just decided to raid it one day. In my defense, it was Fox's idea." She had absolutely zero issues with throwing her fellow Guardian under the bus when it came to Cain. He might not cook her desert if he was mad at her. Unless she did the puppy eyes, he never could say no to her then.

"Oh. Don't get me wrong T, I'm not mad. It looks good on you. Hell keep it. I was just curious," Cain eye smiled as he reclined on his couch, arms going across the back, "Need anything else or did ya just stop by for that? You and I don't really hang out anymore unless it's trainin'." He raised a hand to his mouth in mock horror, "Is my baby girl all grown up? Does she not need me anymore?" He threw himself on the ground, hand banging on the floor in false anger, "Oh Traveler she grew up so fast, where did the time go? Woe is me!"

Toles simply rolled her eyes. "Its because of that stuff I can't take you anywhere. And honestly...I miss those days. Where we just hung out around the house, you teaching me random things, telling stories, going to our little spot on the mountain with the cherry blossoms, or even just those days where we laid around talking about anything and everything. I miss those days," she looked up at the ceiling in thought. "It was simpler back then."

Cain chuckled, now on his back. "Yeah. It was kiddo." Suddenly gaining an idea he decided to use his Light for a completely legitimate and justified use and formed a smooth chain of Solar Light. It gave off a soft and warm heat. Flicking his wrist out, he wrapped it around Toles waist and pulled. The Huntress flew from her seat with an undignified squawk and was suddenly on the ground with him. "Nice of ya to drop in kiddo," Cain's abyssal eyes smiled at her, he looked to the ceiling. "So, any boys I should know about back at the Tower?"

Toles blushed bright red, "N-No! What the hell?"

Cain chuckled. "Do you ever think that the Speaker just bullshits sometimes to get the council riled up or to bend?"

Toles blinked, what was he doing? "I don't-"

"Ever just look up at the sky and wonder just how far we went? And if we ever encountered some fish, calamari people?"

Toles blinked. Then she began to laugh. "I-I don't know. I hope so. But it would give sleeping with the fishes a whole new meaning."

"I know right? And I wonder if during the Golden Age if we ever discovered any more good food from stuff on other planets..."

The two went about this for the rest of the day, just laying there, talking, relaxing and enjoying the company of the closest family they had.

"So. You wanna hear about how I ran with the Drifters?"

"Spare no detail."

Each other.


End file.
